<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Appearances Can Be Deceiving. by Saltandburnboys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695522">Appearances Can Be Deceiving.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys'>Saltandburnboys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive!Jared, bottom!Jensen, hurt!Jensen, protective!Jared, top!Jared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the SPN-Masquerade prompt: Jensen unwittingly enters forest god Jared’s forest, and Jared decides to claim him as his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danneel Harris/Adrianne Palicki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Sophia Bush/Chad Michael Murray, past Jensen Ackles/Tom Welling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts">somersault_j</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/gifts">whiskygalore</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Appearances Can Be Deceiving.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter One.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>'You've gotta be fucking kidding me...' he whispers under his breath as he watches the car pull into the driveway, before dropping his glass in the sink and storming into the living room.</p><p>'Who was it??' he asks, glaring at his friends.</p><p>Chris is the first to respond, sitting up on the sofa and frowning at Jensen. 'Who was what?'</p><p>'Who invited Tom here?'</p><p>Chris' eyes widen. '<i>Tom's</i> here??' And then narrow. 'And you think <i>I</i> invited him. Jesus, Jen, if it wasn't for Steve, I'd have ripped the guy's balls off for what he did to you.'</p><p>'And I only stopped him because no-one should go to jail because of that asshole,' Steve adds with a shrug.  </p><p>Which leaves...</p><p>Jensen turns to Mike just as Mike holds up his hands and says, 'He's been my best friend since second grade, Jen. He begged me to let him come. What was I supposed to say?'</p><p>'"No", Mike. You were supposed to say "no",' Jensen fires back. 'For fuck's sake, he <i>cheated</i> on me.'</p><p>Mike's expression crumbles. 'I know, Jen, I know, but he's really sorry. If you'd just talk to him, let him explain...you guys were so good together. So happy...'</p><p>Jensen snorts bitterly and replies, 'Obviously not happy enough to keep him from sleeping with half our frat.'</p><p>'Jen-'</p><p>'Just...don't, okay,' Jensen says, taking a step back, out of range of Mike's reaching hand. 'I'm out of here.'</p><p>Jensen ignores his friends' calls for him to come back as he marches towards the door, flinging it open and striding headfirst into a solid wall. He's only saved from falling flat on his ass by an arm winding round his waist and keeping him on his feet.</p><p>Blinking up, he sees what he walked into isn't a wall at all, but a guy. A really, really tall guy with long, shaggy brown hair, a wide smile, and fox-like eyes with so many shades of green and brown and grey in them that Jensen gets lost for a moment trying to count them all...</p><p>'Woah there, are you alright?'</p><p>The guy's voice sends a shudder through Jensen, but it's enough to bring him back to himself, and he immediately feels his cheeks heating up. Not only are they pressed up close enough that the guy definitely would've felt Jensen shiver in his arms, but there's also the tiny fact that Jensen's...<i>still</i>. In. His. Arms.  God. 'I...I'm so sorry,' Jensen quickly stutters out, righting himself and stepping out of the guy's hold.</p><p>Jensen must look even more of a state than he thought because the guy's arm tightens around him for a moment, like he thinks Jensen's about to collapse or something equally embarrassing, before letting him go.</p><p>'Are you <i>okay</i>?' the guy asks again, brow furrowed as he stares down at Jensen.</p><p>Jensen rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and tries to laugh off his epic clumsiness. Because of course he had to go and be the biggest klutz on the planet right in front of the hottest guy he's ever laid eyes on. 'I feel like I should be asking you that. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.'</p><p>The guy's quiet for a long moment, just studying Jensen with those forest-hued eyes, before he shrugs and says, 'I'm fine as long as you're fine.'</p><p>Jensen's chest flutters a little at that, and he mentally rolls his eyes at himself. The guy's just being nice. He can see Jensen's having some kind of weird breakdown and he's trying to help. 'I'm good, thanks.' And he doesn't know why he does it, it's not like he's staying the weekend after all, but he holds out his hand and says, 'Jensen.'</p><p>'Jared,' the guy replies as his hand - huge and strong and sending another thrill through Jensen - engulfs Jensen's. He doesn't shake it though. Just holds it...and Jensen feels himself drifting again. A breeze blows by them then, and Jensen catches a whiff of Jared's cologne, woodsy and earthy and-</p><p>'And who are <i>you</i> exactly?'</p><p>Jensen cringes at the shrill voice and opens his eyes - when had he closed them? - to find Tom standing next to them, glaring at Jared. Jensen doesn't remember Tom's voice ever sounding so irritating before, but maybe that's because Jensen's never been as mad at him as he is right now. Which reminds Jensen exactly why he's outside in the first place.</p><p>So instead of waiting for Jared to answer Tom's question, he pulls his hand out of the man's grasp and says, 'See you around, Jared, have a great weekend.'</p><p>And with that, he pushes past Tom and strides down towards his truck. He waves to Chad, Sophia, Danneel, and Adrianne unpacking their car on his way before going to unlock the front door.</p><p>'Um, Jensen?' Jensen blinks in surprise when he notices Jared standing beside him. How can someone so huge move so fucking quietly? 'I'm not sure you're gonna be going anywhere in that?'</p><p>'What, why?' Jensen asks, frowning at Jared. Jared shrugs and points towards Jensen's tyres.</p><p>They're slashed. All of them.  </p><p>'What the fuck??' Jensen breathes as he crouches down to take a closer look. There's a long, clean cut across the bottom of each of them; this was no accident. Someone slashed his fucking tyres. Straightening back up, he marches over to Tom. 'Did you do this?? Is this some kind of fucked up way to force me to talk to you. Like ambushing me here?? Is it??'</p><p>'What?? No??' Tom says, and he seems genuinely surprised, and a week ago, Jensen might've believed him, but now he knows just how good a liar his ex-boyfriend can be when he needs to be.  </p><p>'Whatever,' he scoffs as he heads over to Chad's car instead. 'Hey, man, I need a favour. Can I take your car back to school, and you guys can maybe hitch a ride with Chris and Steve? It's kind of an emergency.'  </p><p>He tilts his head back towards Tom and watches as Chad's gaze follows the movement, then hardens. He and Chad might not be bosom buddies, but they've got each other's back when it really counts. 'Sure, dude,' he says, tossing the keys to Jensen.</p><p>'Thanks,' Jensen says as he catches them, before climbing into the driver's seat and sliding the key into the ignition. When he turns it though, the engine just chugs a few times then dies. 'What the hell?'</p><p>Popping the hood, Jensen gets out of the car and lifts it all the way up. He stumbles back a little at the sight before him, because...he's never seen anything like it. There are vines wound around every part of engine, clogging it up. Dumbstruck, Jensen reaches out and prods one of the green tendrils, only to recoil when it peels away from the engine to stroke across his wrist...</p><p>'Jesus Christ.' Chad's joined him round the front of the car now, and is staring with similar bemusement at the entwined vines. 'We...we <i>just</i> got here. How could this have happened so fast? How could it have happened at all??'</p><p>Jensen doesn't answer, partly because he doesn't actually <i>have</i> an answer, partly because he's too busy hurrying over to Steve and Chris' car to check...</p><p>He can't help but gasp when he sees their car sunk so deep into the mud, it's gonna take a fucking crane to heave it out. And it's only the car. Nothing around it is sunk into the forest floor.</p><p>What. Is. Happening??</p><p>Jensen feels himself starting to panic when a hand drops onto his shoulder, and Jared's soothing voice washes over him, 'It's okay, Jen, we'll get this sorted out. And, hey, maybe this is a sign that you should be staying anyway. Come on back up to the house.'</p><p>Jensen can do little more than nod as Jared guides him back to the house.  </p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter Two.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Jensen feels a little better after he's had a couple of beers, and Jared's right, there's loads of animals in these woods that could've gotten to his tyres, and Chris and Steve must've parked on a marshy strip of land, and...and the vines...well, nature is fucking weird sometimes.  </p><p>And like Jared said, Jensen's not gonna let his shithead of an ex ruin his weekend away with his friends. Jensen's earned this after all that studying. He deserves to have a good time, and he's damn well going to.</p><p>Although, he almost can't believe he's taking advice from a friend of <i>Chad's</i>, of all people. It's almost as surprising as one of Chad's friends actually having good advice to dole out in the first place. Obviously, this weekend's going to be full of surprises.</p><p>'Okay so, Chad, I've put you and Sophia in the first upstairs bedroom,' Mike's voice filters in from somewhere on Jensen's left. 'Danni, you and Adrianne are in the second upstairs bedroom, and Chris and Steve, you guys don't mind sharing the last upstairs bedroom, right?'</p><p>'Nope, we're good.'</p><p>'And Jensen,' Mike hesitates and Jensen peers over at him suspiciously, 'I've...I've got you and Tom in the first downstairs bedroom.'</p><p>'You can't be serious.'</p><p>Mike looks helplessly back at him. 'It's the only bedroom left.'</p><p>'Well, why don't <i>you</i> share with him then, since you guys are clearly so fucking close,' Jensen snarls back, his new-found mellow well and truly out the window.</p><p>'Come on, Jen, stop being so difficult...'</p><p>And before Jensen can rip Tom a new one, Jared steps in and says, 'Urgh, sorry to mess up your plans, Mike, but Jensen and I already agreed <i>we'd</i> share that bedroom.'</p><p>'What??' Tom hisses, looking between Jensen and Jared. 'I don't fucking think so. I'm not letting some stranger share a room with my boyf-'</p><p>'Yeah, we did. Sorry, Tom, looks like you're on the couch,' Jensen shrugs as he gets up and grabs his bag. 'You coming, Jared?'</p><p>He waits for Jared to shoulder his own bag before walking off towards the bedroom, leaving a spluttering Tom behind them.</p><p>As soon as the bedroom door closes, Jared says, 'Hey, I hope I didn't overstep back there, but you looked like you really didn't wanna share a room with him?'</p><p>'No, not at all,' Jensen waves him off. 'I should be thanking you, I am thanking you.'</p><p>'And I'll just take the couch.'</p><p>'No fucking way,' Jensen says instantly. 'If anyone's taking the couch here, it's gonna be me, okay? You're the one doing me a favour here.'</p><p>Jared moves over to the bed and smooths a hand over the forest green sheets. 'Well...I guess we could always share? It's a fucking <i>huge</i> bed?'</p><p>Jensen feels a wave of heat wash over him at the thought of them in bed together, which he resolutely ignores. Jared's just being a good guy. It only feels weird to Jensen 'cause all his boyfriends have turned out to be such total assholes. Hell, Jared's probably not even gay, and has absolutely no idea what he's doing to Jensen with his wide, dimpled smiles.</p><p>'Um, sure,' he says awkwardly, 'as long as you're okay with that?'</p><p>'Totally,' Jared says with a shrug. 'I apologise in advance if I glomp on you though, I'm a bit of a sleep snuggler.'</p><p>Thankfully, Jensen's saved from having to deal with <i>that</i> ridiculously hot image by a knock on the door, which he hurries over to answer, more to cover his blush than because he actually cares who's at the door.  </p><p>Turns out that it's Chris. 'Hey, guys, you up for a game of Spin The Bottle?'</p><p>And Jensen's really not, but then he feels Jared press up close against his back, all hot, hard lines, and suddenly, any excuse to get out of there - before he turns around and does something they'll both regret - seems like a good one. 'Sure, sure,' he says quickly, hoping to god no-one notices how strangled him voice sounds as he follows Chris out the door.</p><p>******</p><p>The sofas and tables have been pushed aside and everyone's already sat in a circle by the time Chris, Jared, and Jensen join them in the living room. Chris walks over to take a seat next to Sophia, Jared next to Steve, and Jensen sits down in the last remaining spot next to Danni. He's barely even sat down before he feels Tom squeeze in beside him.</p><p>'What the fuck are you doing?' he hisses. His eyes catch Jared's across the circle, and Jared shakes his head. He's right, it's not worth it. And Jensen refuses to give Tom the satisfaction of knowing he's gotten to him. So instead of shoving Tom back out of the circle, or walking away himself, like he really wants to, he forces himself to take a deep breath and ignore him.  </p><p>'Alright, Ackles, you're up first,' Chad says, waving the empty beer bottle at him.</p><p>'What? Why me?'</p><p>'First in the alphabet, my dude.' Jensen rolls his eyes at Chad's evil smirk but takes the bottle all the same. Placing it down on the wooden floorboards, he sends it spinning. Everyone's silent as the bottle whirls round and round, before suddenly coming to an abrupt stop in front of Jared.  </p><p><i>Huh, must've hit a notch in the wood or something</i>, Jensen thinks before he realises what just happened.</p><p>Oh. God.</p><p>He looks across the room at Jared - who's thankfully smiling and not looking like he wishes he hadn't agreed to play this stupid game - and gulps. Speaking of stupid, why did Jensen agree to this again??</p><p>He startles when Danneel nudges him and whispers, 'Go on then, gotta do what the bottle tells you, Jensen.'</p><p>Right. The bottle. And, like, it's just a game??</p><p>Steeling himself, he forces himself to shuffle across the circle, feeling more awkward than he can ever remember feeling, until he's kneeling in front of Jared. Jared's sitting in front of the fireplace so he's bathed in a warm amber glow that makes his eyes look even darker, even sharper, as they stare down at Jensen. Jensen's heart is pounding so hard in his chest he's pretty sure Jared can hear it, as he leans forward and presses his lips to Jared's.</p><p>He pulls away almost as soon as they touch, and scampers back to his side of the circle. It takes him a good minute to compose himself enough to be able to look over at Jared and slide the bottle towards him.  </p><p>Jared who's still watching him with that playful half smile and those dark, heated eyes as he spins the bottle himself.</p><p>Round and round it goes, until it stops with the same, almost unnatural, abruptness as it did the first time.</p><p>In front of Jensen.</p><p>Jensen doesn't even have time to be surprised before Jared's stalking across the circle towards him. Sinuous, predatory movements, eyes fixed on Jensen like he's the only one in the room, like he's the only one on the goddamn <i>planet</i>, and Jensen's absurdly reminded of a nature documentary he watched once about lions in the Savanna.  </p><p>Even more so when Jared cups Jensen's face in his huge hands and captures his mouth in a ferocious kiss, all but devouring Jensen's lips. And then it's over, and Jensen finds himself chasing Jared's lips as Jared pulls away and makes his way back across the circle.</p><p>'You're up,' Jared says, sending the bottle back over to Jensen, and Jensen has to bite back an almost hysterical laugh, because yes, he is most definitely up. And he knows Jared must've felt just how up he is when they were kissing. Which is all kinds of embarrassing cause...this is just a game, right?? Jared, he's just playing the game.</p><p>But that doesn't stop Jensen's mouth from going dry when he looks up and finds Jared watching him.  </p><p>Licking his lips and not breaking eye contact, Jensen spins the bottle. He almost can't believe it - and he's pretty sure Tom shares that sentiment given the angry huff he lets out - when the bottle jerks to a halt in front of Jared again.</p><p>Jensen doesn't hesitate this time though. Just stands up and walks over to Jared, where Jared grabs him by the wrist and yanks him down into his lap, hands sliding up the back of Jensen's shirt as Jensen kisses him. And when Jared's tongue slides across the seam of Jensen's lips, Jensen doesn't think twice before opening up to him, allowing Jared to deepen the kiss.  </p><p>Jensen thinks maybe he hears some catcalls, but he ignores them, choosing to focus instead on the way Jared's hands have drifted down to cup his ass. </p><p>Fuck, fuck, <i>fuck</i>, Jensen doesn't remember any kiss ever being this good. And he can't help the whimper he lets out when he feels someone grab his arm and drag him away.</p><p>He's about to go right back to kissing Jared when Chad shoves him backwards with a laugh. 'Get back over there, you slut.'</p><p>His ass hitting the floorboards is enough to bring Jensen back to himself and he stumbles back to his spot. When he looks over at Jared again, he's surprised to see him glaring daggers at Chad, his hands curled into fists at his sides. Like, sure, Chad's annoying, but Jensen doesn't know what Chad could possibly have done to earn that kind of ire from Jared.</p><p>Hoping to diffuse whatever's going on there, Jensen says, 'Hey, Jared, back to you,' as he skims the bottle over to him. Jared's eyes lose their hard edge as soon as they settle back on Jensen, and Jensen feels himself relax as Jared spins the bottle.</p><p>He barks out a disbelieving laugh when the bottle lands on him again, but before Jared can move, Tom snatches up the bottle, spits, 'This is fucking ridiculous,' and hurls it against the wall. </p><p>Jensen winces as a stray shard of glass catches him across the cheek, and suddenly the room is in uproar. Jared has Tom by the throat against the wall, Chad and Sophia are trying to drag him off him, Danneel is trying to pick up the pieces of broken glass, and Chris is in front of Jensen trying to get a look at his injured face.</p><p>Which Jensen isn't making very easy for him as he keeps trying to see past Chris to what Jared's doing. Eventually, he gives up, and just gets to his feet and hurries over.</p><p>'Jared, stop!' he cries, settling a hand on Jared's arm.</p><p>Jared turns towards Jensen instantly, his eyes narrowing as they land on Jensen's cut cheek. Jensen can tell from the way Tom gurgles that Jared's fist has tightened around his throat, and he quickly adds, 'Please, Jared, let him go.'</p><p>Jared's jaw works for a few more moments before he eventually opens his grip and lets Tom crumple to the ground, forgotten, as he gently cups Jensen's face in his hand. 'Are you okay?'</p><p>'I'm okay,' Jensen says quietly. 'But I think maybe everyone should go to bed. I think we've all had a little too much to drink tonight.'</p><p>He hears murmurs of assent from around the room, and breathes a sigh of relief when Jared nods and wraps an arm around Jensen's waist. Jensen wants to tell him that he's fine, that it's only a graze and he can walk just fine on his own, but...Jared's clearly on edge right now, worried about his new friend, and Jensen really doesn't want to upset him any more than he already is.</p><p>Besides, it's kind of nice having Jared this close. It's nice knowing his new friend has his back. It's just...nice.</p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter Three.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>The first thing Jensen notices when he wakes up the next morning is heat. Heat, and arms wrapped so tightly around him, he can't actually move.  </p><p><i>Boy, Jared sure wasn't kidding about being a sleep snuggler</i>, Jensen thinks as he cracks open his eyes, wincing a little at the bright morning sun streaming in through the window, and looks down at the arms circling his waist.</p><p>He really doesn't want to wake Jared up before the guy's ready, he's on vacation too after all, so he gently tries to pry Jared's arms off him. Unfortunately, that works about as well as not doing anything at all. Or rather, <i>worse</i> than doing nothing, because instead of loosening the grip Jared has on him, Jared's arms actually tighten and hug Jensen even closer, so his entire body is flush with Jensen's back. </p><p>And suddenly, Jensen wishes he'd worn more clothes to bed the night before - he'd been a little drunk, to be honest, and the thought of rooting through his things to find his pyjamas had been much less appealing than just stripping down to his boxers - because the feel of Jared's bare chest against his equally bare back is doing funny things to Jensen's insides. Especially when Jared's chin drops onto his shoulder, and his breath ghosts across Jensen's ear.</p><p>God, all this feels far better than it should, and there's a part of Jensen that just wants to savour it. To close his eyes and go back to sleep, wrapped up tight in Jared's arms. But...Jared's asleep; he doesn't know what he's doing. It wouldn't be fair for Jensen to take advantage of him like that. So, reluctantly, ever so reluctantly, Jensen taps lightly on Jared's forearm, hoping not to wake him up too abruptly.</p><p>When Jared doesn't stir, Jensen says, 'Jared, man, you've gotta let go. Jared?'</p><p>'Whassa matter?'</p><p>Jensen can't help but smile at Jared's sleep-saturated drawl. 'You've kind of got me trapped here, dude.'</p><p>'Oh, shit, sorry,' Jared says, instantly sounding far more awake than he did a few moments ago. His arms quickly unwind from around Jensen - and Jensen resolutely ignores the pang of loss he feels as they do - and he rolls onto his back.  </p><p>Finally free, Jensen sits up and stretches, gaze unconsciously drifting over to Jared. He's about to say thanks, but the word gets caught in his throat at the sight of Jared's tanned torso on full display where the covers have slipped down to his waist. Before Jensen can stop himself, his eyes wander downwards to Jared's muscled stomach and his mouth waters.</p><p>'You wanna shower first or should I?'</p><p>Jensen could just lean down and lick his way across-</p><p>'Jensen?'</p><p>-those perfect abs-</p><p>'Jensen!'</p><p>Jensen comes back to himself with a jolt and forces his eyes back up to Jared's face, where the guy's very obviously trying not to laugh at him. Fuck, caught red-handed. Jensen feels his cheeks start to heat up and he quickly shuffles backwards. 'I'm just gonna...' he says, stumbling off the edge of the bed, 'I'm just...' </p><p>Giving up, he just turns tail and sprints into the ensuite bathroom.</p><p>******</p><p>Once he's showered and dressed, he heads back into the bedroom, smiling sheepishly at Jared who's sitting up against the headboard, thankfully - or maybe not, Jensen's really not sure - wearing a shirt.  </p><p>Jensen's still embarrassed enough that it takes him a moment to notice the tray of food in front of Jared. But now he has, he registers the smell of freshly cooked bacon, hash browns, fried eggs, toast drenched in butter. 'Wow, Jared, you did all this?' It's not a question really, 'cause Jensen damn well knows no-one else in this house was up cooking him a spread like this first thing in the morning.</p><p>Jared shrugs like it's no big deal. 'Thought it might help with the hangover.' And then he's getting to his feet and rounding the bed so he can take Jensen's chin in his hand. Gently turning Jensen's face to the side, he says, 'Yeah, that looks much better this morning. It'll be gone by tomorrow.'</p><p>And Jensen really is lost for words. It's been a long time since anyone took care of him like this, especially someone he's not even dating. Someone he barely even knows. 'Jared, this is amazing. Really.  <i>Thank you</i>.'</p><p>'Don't worry about it,' Jared replies easily, releasing Jensen's face and stepping back. 'I'm just gonna take a quick shower myself, then I'll come back and join you for breakfast.'</p><p>'Okay,' Jensen says, feeling a little dazed and a lot bemused, as Jared walks past him into the bathroom.</p><p>After the door closes, Jensen busies himself with looking around the bedroom he and Jared are sharing. He didn't have time to appreciate it when they arrived yesterday, and he was too tired and drunk to appreciate it last night, but it's incredible. He has absolutely no idea how Mike's affording this place, not when Jensen only chipped in his part of the $300 Mike said the trip cost. Because there's just no way.  </p><p>The room is huge for one thing, and the four-poster bed, with its frankly obscene number of pillows, is enormous to match. Thankfully, since he's not sure he and Jared would have fit in anything smaller, and he doubts every room has a bed this big. So it's pretty damn lucky they ended up in here.</p><p>One wall is comprised entirely of floor-to-ceiling windows, giving Jensen a breathtaking view of the forest, and the other three are painted a rich, verdant green, almost like the forest has followed them inside, and covered with beautiful paintings.</p><p>Jensen's just looking at one of them, a black and white picture of a tiger stalking through the wilderness, when two hands drop lightly onto his shoulders and make him jump. 'What do you think?'</p><p>'I think it's stunning,' Jensen says honestly. 'There's just something about the way it's painted, almost like it's watching me somehow. I swear its eyes follow me every time I move.' Which Jensen knows is ridiculous but...</p><p>'Hmmm,' Jared murmurs into Jensen's ear, kind enough to not laugh at Jensen's ramblings, before moving back over to the bed. 'You haven't eaten?'</p><p>'I was waiting for you,' Jensen says, taking a seat on the mattress.</p><p>Jared's answering smile is so bright, it puts the sun shining through the windows to shame. 'You didn't have to do that.'</p><p>'I know,' Jensen shrugs, unable to keep from smiling back in the face of Jared's obvious happiness, 'I wanted to.'</p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter Four.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Jensen closes his eyes and relaxes back into the warm water. He hasn't felt this mellow in...well, <i>ever</i>.</p><p>Of course that's the moment someone decides to harsh his chill by splashing into the water next to him. 'What the...?' he hisses, opening his eyes. He glares when he sees that it's Tom who's joined him in the hot tub. 'What the fuck are you doing?'</p><p>'We need to talk and you've been avoiding me,' Tom says in an annoyed voice. As if he has any right to sound annoyed. He's not even supposed to be here; Jensen wouldn't have to keep avoiding him if he wasn't.</p><p>'That's because we actually don't,' Jensen replies shortly. 'Because there's nothing left to say, Tom.'</p><p>'But there <i>is</i>,' Tom insists, turning towards Jensen and grabbing him by the shoulders. 'I made a mistake, babe. One mistake.'</p><p>'Way more than one...'</p><p>'You can't throw away everything we have because of that,' Tom continues on as if Jensen never even spoke. Which is exactly why they're here, isn't it? Because Tom has never given a shit what Jensen has to say, or what he thinks, or how he feels. </p><p>Jensen sighs and slides back out of Tom's grasp. '<i>I'm</i> not throwing anything away. You did that, when you decided to fuck half our frat house.' And though he's sure in his decision to end this, Jensen's throat still gets tight and his eyes burn as he chokes out, 'God, they must've thought I was such an idiot, walking around heart-eyed and completely gone for you, while you were fucking them all behind my back. I...I thought we were gonna get married one day...what a fucking joke.' His breath hitches as a tear tumbles down his cheek.</p><p>'Jen, please, I love y-'</p><p>'Don't...' Jensen begs, holding up a shaking hand. And just when he's about to start crying for real, the hot tub creaks again as someone climbs in with them. Shoving Tom aside and sitting between him and Jensen.</p><p>Jared...it's Jared. And Jensen's so fucking happy to see him, he even manages to scrape up a smile, albeit a slightly watery one.</p><p>Tom is clearly far less happy to see Jared than Jensen. 'Um...excuse me?'</p><p>'You're excused,' Jared says coldly, his arm wrapping loosely around Jensen's shoulders as he casually drapes it along the edge of the hot tub.</p><p>'Jensen and I are having a conversation.'</p><p>'Not anymore you're not...'</p><p>Tom's eyes widen slightly, then narrow, and his chest puffs out the way it always does when he's getting ready for a fight. Once upon a time, Jensen would've thought he looked impressive like that, formidable, but right now - next to Jared's tanned, muscled body and amused smirk - it kind of looks a little like a mouse trying to intimidate a cat. No, not a cat...a fucking <i>tiger</i>.  </p><p>And it gets even more ridiculous when he actually pokes a finger into Jared's chest. Jared's gaze drops to the offending finger and his face darkens. 'Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but Jensen's mine-'</p><p>Tom cuts off abruptly, his expression going confused for a moment, before he lets out a high-pitched cry and scrambles out of the hot tub to land in a heap on the floor beside it. And while that was fucking hilarious to watch, Jensen's not a monster, so he leans over the edge and asks, 'Are you okay?' 'cause that fall <i>had</i> to hurt.</p><p>'No, I am <i>not</i> okay,' Tom grumbles, getting to his feet. 'Do you not feel how hot the water is???' As if to demonstrate, he dips his fingers in for a second before snatching them back with a pained hiss. 'Jensen, you need to get out of there before you burn yourself.'</p><p>Jensen glances over his shoulder at Jared, who just shrugs in response, body in the same languid - incredibly distracting - sprawl it's been in since he climbed into the hot tub, obviously completely unconcerned with whatever Tom is babbling on about. Turning his attention back to Tom, Jensen says, 'The water's fine, Tom.' And it is. It's warm, sure, but it's not even close to boiling. He has no idea what his ex is talking about.</p><p>'No, it's not, and I'm not leaving you in there to get burned. Come on,' Tom says, reaching out to grab Jensen by the arm. Hard.</p><p>And suddenly, Jared's not relaxed at all. Instead, he's got his hand clamped tight around Tom's wrist and through clenched teeth, he's saying, 'Get your fucking hands off him.' And when Tom doesn't comply, Jared uses his other hand to splash a wave of water across Tom's arm.</p><p>Tom cries out in pain and lets go, and Jensen gets a quick flash of his arm turning bright red before Tom staggers backwards. <i>What the fuck</i>...</p><p>'Fine, do whatever you want,' Tom spits, cradling his injured arm. 'I'm done here.'</p><p>Jensen waits until his ex is out of sight before turning to Jared and saying, 'That was weird, his arm really <i>did</i> look burned.'  </p><p>He goes to check the water temperature, but Jared drags him back. 'Maybe he was having an allergic reaction to the oils in the water.' He waggles a tube of aromatherapy oil for emphasis, and before Jensen can ask where the hell he got <i>that</i> from because he's almost positive Jared wasn't holding it a moment ago, Jared continues, 'Speaking of oils, how about I give you a massage?'</p><p>That takes Jensen so much by surprise, he completely loses his train of thought. 'Really?' he asks with a frown, raising a sceptical eyebrow for good measure. 'Cause surely that's too nice, even for Jared.</p><p>'You seem pretty tense...'</p><p>Which is true, but, 'That's really not your problem though, is it?'</p><p>Something flickers across Jared's face then, too quickly for Jensen to interpret, before his expression relaxes into an easy, teasing grin. 'Maybe I just don't want your creaking joints keeping me up all night.'</p><p>Jensen rolls his eyes, but he's smiling too. He doesn't understand how things can be so comfortable between them when they only just met. Jensen doesn't make friends easily, never has, but from the moment he and Jared laid eyes on each other, they just clicked. He can't explain it...they just <i>fit</i>.</p><p>'Come on, turn over,' Jared says then, shoving lightly at Jensen's shoulder, and Jensen doesn't need any more urging than that, quickly flipping onto his stomach, eager to hide the flush Jared's - unintentionally hot - words have put on his cheeks.</p><p>He hears Jared open the bottle in his hands and can't resist a final, 'Are you sure...' His words trail off into a groan as Jared's huge hands land on his shoulders and start to knead.</p><p>Fuck...</p><p>Jared's barely even started and Jensen already feels like putty in his hands. The scent of the oil is filling the air now: deep, woodsy, familiar...something Jensen's sure he'd recognise if Jared wasn't currently reducing his brain to mush with every sweep of his hands.</p><p>'Oh my <i>god</i>,' Jensen moans as Jared's talented fingers unknot a muscle in his shoulder. Fingers that falter for a second, just long enough for Jensen to notice and wonder what's wrong, before going back to work. Massaging their way down Jensen's back until every one of his muscles is smooth and lax beneath them.</p><p>It's heaven. There's no other word for it.  </p><p>Jensen, who's now more than half asleep, doesn't resist as Jared gently rolls him over. 'Gonna do your front now,' Jared says, voice deep and gravelly and sinking all the way down into Jensen's bones.</p><p>And speaking of bones, it takes Jensen's sleep-addled brain a moment to realise he's got a not so small problem that's <i>definitely</i> going to be more noticeable with him spread out on his back like this. 'I...wait...'</p><p>Then Jared's fingers start kneading his pecs, and Jensen's eyes promptly roll back in his head. Fuck, fuck, <i>fuckkkkk</i>. Nails scraping across Jensen's skin, thumb flicking over Jensen's nipple, and just like that, Jensen's coming.</p><p>Gasping out Jared's name before he can stop himself, and creaming his shorts.  </p><p>His eyes instantly snap open, staring up into Jared's hazel ones, utterly mortified, and he can't clamber out of the hot tub fast enough, mumbling apologies as he goes.</p><p>Why does he always have to ruin everything, huh? Why does he always have to mess everything up?? </p><p>******</p><p>Jensen's already tucked up in bed, pretending to sleep, when he hears Jared pad into the room a few minutes later.</p><p>'Jen?' Jared's hand drops onto his shoulder, but Jensen just squeezes his eyes shut even tighter.</p><p>
  <i>Let it go, let it go...please let it go, Jared.</i>
</p><p>And miraculously, Jared does. Stepping back with a sigh, his hand drops away from Jensen's shoulder, leaving Jensen alone with only his humiliation for company.</p><p>That is, until Jared comes to bed a little while later, sliding under the covers with Jensen just like he has all the previous nights, and Jensen feels some of the painful tension inside him unclench. He'd thought for sure that Jared would opt for the couch in the corner of the bedroom after Jensen's weirdness, but he can't be too mad, or too freaked out, if he's still willing to share a bed with him, right??</p><p>So with that comforting thought, and Jared's shoulder brushing up against his back through his t-shirt, Jensen finally allows himself to drift off to sleep.</p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter Five.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Jensen's back in the hot tub, arms folded against the side, pillowing his chin, as warm water swirls around his body. His shoulders feel stiff, the muscles tense and bunched up, and he rolls his neck to try and work out some of the kinks. If only there was someone around who could give him a good, hard massage. Strong, capable hands taking hold of him, fingers digging into all the places Jensen's sensitive, <i>aching</i>, working their way down towards his-</p><p>'You really shouldn't call for me so loudly if you don't want me to join you,' a dark voice whispers in his ear.</p><p>'Jared??' Jensen startles, spinning round to find Jared lounging against the side of the tub, smirking at him. 'I thought you were asleep.'</p><p>Jared's smile widens. 'That's a very good point, Jensen. Why <i>would</i> I be in a hot tub if I'm asleep? Even if the...' he pauses, eyes trailing down Jensen's body like a caress, a glint in them that would be playful if it weren't so heated, '...water is very, very tempting. No, surely I'd want to be in bed? In fact...' And then he's flicking a lazy hand towards Jensen, and Jensen is suddenly, <i>inexplicably</i>, flying backwards through the air, through the trees, through the bushes, but somehow not being touched by any of it, and eventually landing on something soft.</p><p>Their bed, he realises once his heart's stopped trying to hammer its way out of his chest. But how...he was <i>just</i> outside...</p><p>His thoughts trail off when he notices he's not alone in the room. Jared's standing at the end of the bed - bare-chested, water from the hot tub trailing down his chiselled abs, disappearing into wet shorts that are leaving absolutely <i>nothing</i> to the imagination - watching him.  </p><p>'You truly are exquisite,' Jared murmurs, and Jensen knows he'd be snorting in amusement at the insinuation that <i>he's</i> the exquisite one in this room...if he weren't so busy drooling.</p><p>And rising up onto his knees so he make his way towards Jared. Get his hands on him, his mouth, anything, so long as he's touching him. 'Jared...' he says, <i>begs</i>, reaching out.</p><p>Vines shoot out of nowhere then, wrapping around Jensen's wrists and ankles and pinning him to the mattress. And Jensen's pretty sure he should be scared, but his dick's as hard as nails as Jared climbs onto the mattress with him. He pulls frantically at the vines, desperate to touch, and groans in frustration, head slamming back into the pillow beneath it, when his hands don't move even a millimetre.</p><p>'Shhh,' Jared says, hovering over Jensen's body, face just inches from Jensen's, nose nudging Jensen's. 'Not until you're ready to do this out in the real world.' Which doesn't make a lick of sense to Jensen, but that's just fine because Jared's mouth is right there, so instead of trying to figure it out, Jensen leans up to capture Jared's lips in a kiss.  </p><p>Jared turns his face to the side at the last second though, huffing out a low, amused chuckle, so Jensen's lips graze his cheek instead. Dammit. 'Not yet,' Jared says, right into Jensen's ear now, his breath making Jensen shudder in his woodland chains, 'but believe me, when you are...the things I'm going to do to you.' And, God, Jensen thinks he could come just from this: just from the dark, heated promises Jared's whispering in his ear. 'I'll take you to heights you've never even dreamed of. Make you feel things you never thought you could feel. And you're never going to want me to stop.'</p><p>Just when Jensen thinks he can't take the teasing a moment longer, Jared pulls back, staring down at Jensen with eyes so intense, it takes Jensen's breath away, and says, 'Now wake up before my self-control runs out completely.' Jensen frowns, confused, and Jared cups his face in both hands. 'Wake up, baby. Wake. Up.'</p><p>******</p><p>Jensen wakes up with a gasp, disorientated and confused as he tries to get his bearings. He was asleep?? But...but it felt so real...</p><p>'Hey, you're okay, Jen. You're okay.' And that's when Jensen realises there are arms wrapped around him, his and Jared's bodies pressed so close together that Jensen's hard dick is digging right into Jared's thigh...</p><p>Oh god...</p><p>Jared's arms tighten around him, but Jensen somehow manages to wriggle free and flop off the side of the bed. He hears Jared curse behind him, but doesn't turn around, doesn't stop, as he hurries towards his bathroom sanctuary again.  </p><p>Except he doesn't make it that far, because Jared barrels into him, spins him round and pushes him up against the wall. 'Stop running away from me, Jensen,' he says, voice gentle but firm, just like his hold on Jensen.</p><p>'I'm sorry,' Jensen chokes out, more embarrassed than he can ever remember feeling. 'I didn't...I know you don't...I...'</p><p>His rambling's cut off by the press of Jared's fingers against his lips, and he's silent - aside from the loud <i>thud thud thud</i> of his heart - as Jared's hand moves to cup his face. 'Of course I do, Jensen. Have done since the moment I laid eyes on you.'</p><p>Which is just about the last thing Jensen expected Jared to say, and he's pretty sure his eyes are the size of saucers as he stammers out, 'I...you...what??'</p><p>'God, they've really done a number on you, haven't they?' And he somehow manages to sound sad and loving and wrathful all at once. 'Jensen, you're incredible. You're smart and funny and kind, and while you might not be able to see that, <i>I</i> can. I love you, Jensen. I love you so much.'  </p><p>And then he's leaning down to capture Jensen's lips in a soft kiss. And despite Jensen's surprise - despite the fact he's still trying to process that this gorgeous, amazing guy he'd been so sure he didn't stand a chance with, just told him he loves him - he kisses back with everything he has.  </p><p>Bringing his hands up to thread through Jared's hair like he's been wanting to for days, opening his mouth for Jared's tongue when Jared presses him more firmly against the wall and deepens the kiss, wrapping his legs around Jared's waist when Jared hefts him up in his arms and-</p><p>'Um, guys...'</p><p>Jared breaks the kiss, turning his head to the side slightly, and Jensen's pretty certain Jared just growled at Chris. And he <i>definitely</i> huffs in annoyance when Jensen pushes him back so he can find his feet. 'We're so getting a lock for that fucking door,' he mutters, pressing one last quick kiss to the corner of Jensen's mouth before stepping back.</p><p>And while Jensen does sort of share the sentiment, he's too happy to feel more than a vague annoyance at being interrupted. 'What do you want, Chris?'</p><p>Chris, who looks a weird mix of embarrassed and suspicious, says, 'We're heading off for that game of football you promised you'd join us for, Jen.' The last part is aimed pointedly at Jensen and Jensen barely resists rolling his eyes.</p><p>'We'll be there in a minute,' he replies, waiting for Chris to leave before he turns to Jared and adds, 'they won't leave us alone till we go. Better to get it over and done with.' Then because he's feeling happy and, God help him, sexier than he's felt in ages, he teases, 'Besides, what's that they say about anticipation? That it's the greater part of pleasure?'</p><p>He doesn't resist though when Jared catches him round the waist on his way to the bathroom to get dressed, doesn't even attempt to hide his shiver when Jared breathes, 'Not the way I do it,' into his ear.  </p><p>And he doesn't even try to pretend that Jared didn't win this round.</p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter Six.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>'Woah, Jared, how did you even find this place?' Chris asks, dropping the picnic basket on the grass.</p><p>Jared huffs out a laugh and gives Jensen's hand a gentle squeeze. 'You wouldn't believe me if I told you...'</p><p>'Okayyyyyy...'</p><p>Jensen can feel Chris' eyes on him, but he just shrugs at him and takes a step closer to Jared so their shoulders are touching. Sure, Jared's a little weird, but...Jensen kind of likes it.</p><p>'Alright, me and Tom are gonna be team captains,' Chad announces, tossing the football between his hands. 'Jensen, Sophia, Chris, Danni, you're with me. Jared, Steve, Mike, Adrienne, you're with Tom.'</p><p>Everyone busies themselves setting up the end zones and sidelines before getting into position. Tom wins the coin toss, and he's off, charging down the field with the ball tucked safely under his arm, and Jensen's just about to go after him when someone taps him on the shoulder. Spinning round, he's confronted with Danni pointing towards his sneaker. 'Better do that up before you break a leg. God knows what Jared would do if that happened,' she says with a smirk before running off past him.</p><p>Jensen rolls his eyes, because Jared wouldn't actually <i>do</i> anything...Jensen's, like, 90% sure he wouldn't anyway, but he bends down to retie his loose laces all the same.</p><p>As he's straightening back up, he hears Steve groan, 'What the hell, Jared, you just let Chad run right by you??'</p><p>Jensen looks over at Jared with a frown - 'cause Jared, and his muscles stacked upon muscles stacked upon yet more muscles, should've had no trouble taking Chad out - only to find Jared staring at him instead of Chad.  </p><p>Staring at him with dark, heated eyes, his mouth slightly open and...<i>oh</i>. 'How about less ogling Jensen's ass and more trying to get the ball, eh, Jared?' Jensen feels himself flush at Steve's words, and Jared's hungry gaze, but he ignores them both as he stumbles back into his starting position. </p><p>Tom's got the ball again, and Jensen instantly heads after him, but he's not gotten more than a few steps before Jared comes out of nowhere and crashes into Tom's side, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Danneel scoops up the ball and sprints off towards the end zone, while Jensen watches Tom and Jared clamber back to their feet.</p><p>'We're on the same team, you fucking yeti,' Tom snarls as he shoves Jared in the chest.</p><p>Jensen expects Jared to apologise, but instead, he just says, 'I know,' tosses a wink Jensen's way, then jogs after Danneel. Tom is left huffing and puffing in his wake, and Jensen should probably feel bad about how funny he finds that, but he doesn't. Tom's always taken this shit way too seriously.</p><p>The game goes on for a little while longer after that, Jensen ducking and diving between players, catching passes and quickly sending them down the line. He's a fast runner and his passes are even faster, but he doesn't get the opportunity for a touchdown until about twenty minutes in. The end zone is wide open in front of him and he's got the ball under his arm, so he puts on an extra burst of speed...only for Jared to sweep into view next to him.  </p><p>Jensen prepares himself to go down, Jared's right beside him, he can't get away from him now, but...nothing happens. He doesn't question it in the moment; just barrels on and scores his goal. But once he's done celebrating, he turns back to find Jared just standing there, arms folded across his chest, smiling fondly at him.</p><p>Walking over to Jared, he accuses, 'You let me have that.' Jared neither confirms nor denies it, just keeps smiling down at him. 'Don't <i>do</i> that.' And Jensen's not sure if he's talking about the way Jared's smiling at him, or the way he let Jensen win, so he adds, for himself as much as for Jared, 'You've gotta actually play the game, okay?'</p><p>'Alright,' Jared shrugs, <i>finally</i> putting those ridiculously distracting dimples away so Jensen can focus.</p><p>'Your turn to start,' Jensen says, tossing Jared the ball and getting into position. Not that there was much point to that, Jensen thinks as he watches, wide-eyed, as Jared zooms past them all and scores a touchdown before any of them can even get close to him.  </p><p>Of course, he immediately trots over to Jensen, all smug satisfaction and barely concealed pride. 'Victory kiss?' Jensen rolls his eyes again, trying very hard to not find Jared's cockiness hot. He fails miserably of course - because it really is insanely hot - and he doesn't hesitate before getting up on his tiptoes to give Jared the kiss he wants.  </p><p>Jensen means for it to be a quick, chaste kiss, since they're still playing and everyone's watching, but Jared catches him before he can move away, and swoops in for a longer, deeper kiss. 'That's the only kind of scoring I care about,' he breathes against Jensen's lips before finally releasing him.</p><p>Jensen's a little too dazed to think up a suitably witty comeback for that cheesy line; all he can do is blink stupidly as Jared walks away, tossing the ball over to Chad as he goes.</p><p>Now that Jared's not touching him anymore, it's a little easier for Jensen to think, and he quickly gets his head back in the game. The ball goes from Chad to Danni and back to Chad, who's then about to get tackled by Tom so Jensen runs up on his left side. 'On your left!' he shouts, deftly catching the ball thrown his way.</p><p>He gets about two yards before he notices Jared running towards him. Mindful of what he said to Jared earlier, he immediately relocates Chad and passes the ball back before Jared can reach him. But...Jared just keeps coming, long after the ball's sailed through the air into Chad's arms, and they both go down, Jared somehow managing to cushion Jensen's fall with his own body.</p><p>'I don't even have the ball anymore,' Jensen grouses down at Jared.</p><p>'I know,' Jared grins, and before Jensen can tell him off again for not playing the game right, Jared rolls them over so Jensen's back is flat against the ground. 'I told you, Jen, there's only one thing I'm interested in scoring out here.' And in case Jensen isn't crystal clear on what that one thing is - as if there could be any doubt at this point - he leans down to capture Jensen's lips in another searing kiss.</p><p>'Oh my <i>God</i>,' a plaintive voice cries next to them, and Jensen's a little too preoccupied with what Jared's doing with his tongue to discern whose voice it is, 'that's it, I'm out. I can't deal with another second of them doing <i>that</i>.'</p><p>'Yeah, it's getting dark anyway, we should start a fire and get some food on.'</p><p>Murmurs of agreement ripple through the rest of the group, and Jared must agree too because he finally pulls back and lets Jensen up. 'I'm gonna go get us something to eat, okay?'</p><p>And because Jensen's crap at foraging and hunting, and cooking...and, well, just about everything that comes along with camping that isn't eating and drinking, he just nods his head and watches Jared go.</p><p>'Hey, wait!' Mike yells as Jared disappears into the trees. 'Or don't, I guess. Alright, Sophia, how about you help me rustle up something for dinner, huh?'</p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter Seven.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>While he waits for Jared to get back, Jensen lays their blanket on the ground and flops down onto it, staring contently up at the stars. He's never seen the sky so clear, and he gets lost in tracing the constellations, marvelling at the way each star shines so bright even in the vast darkness of space. Every so often, one will streak across the sky, and Jensen just smiles as he watches it disappear into the beyond...what's the point of wishing when he's already got everything he wants?</p><p>'If I'd known you were such a slut, I wouldn't have needed to go looking elsewhere.'</p><p>Jensen snaps back to himself at the bitter, harshly-spoken words and sits up, eyebrows raised in shock. 'What did you just say to me??'</p><p>His gaze drops to the beer in Tom's hand and he shakes his head. That's definitely not Tom's first beer of the night, and he must've pre-gamed too, before they even came out, to be this drunk already. 'How about I take this,' he says, reaching for the bottle, ''cause I think we both know you've had enough, and we can pretend you didn't just say that?'</p><p>'No!' Tom hisses, yanking the beer out of range and sloshing it over himself in the process. 'I...you don't get to...you and him...right under my fucking nose.'  </p><p>His hand shoots forward and tangles in Jensen's shirt, but almost as soon as he's gotten a grip on it, he cries out in pain and lets go again. 'Son of a bitch...that...that squirrel just fucking <i>bit</i> me!'</p><p>'Don't be ridiculous, Tom, squirrels don't...' Jensen trails off as his eyes catch on the squirrel leaping off Tom's arm and onto the forest floor...so it can nestle against Jensen's left boot. 'Huh.'</p><p>'Fucking thing <i>attacked</i> me.'</p><p>Jensen sighs, his earlier happiness quickly getting swallowed up in a wave of weariness. 'It didn't attack you, Tom; you probably just scared it with all your shouting.' Crouching down slowly so he doesn't scare the poor little guy any more than they already have, Jensen says softly, 'Hey, buddy, I don't think you want to sleep there.' But apparently the squirrel very much does want to sleep there, because its only response is to snuggle deeper into Jensen's boot.</p><p>Realising that he's going to have to pick it up, Jensen reaches out, but before he can get his hand on it, the squirrel has uncurled its tiny body, leapt towards him, and run up his arm. To nestle against his neck instead.</p><p>By now, he and Tom have attracted an audience and Chris is staring at him. 'Um...that's a little weird, man.' And, yeah, okay, even Jensen can admit this <i>is</i> getting a little weird now.</p><p>So he does the only thing he can think of: he walks over to the nearest tree, and gently lifts the squirrel off him. It gives a discontented little squeak as he settles it on the lowest branch, and Jensen finds himself whispering apologies under his breath. It's not the squirrel's fault they trampled into its home and started making a ruckus, getting it all confused and disorientated.</p><p>He's just got the little guy settled, and is resolutely ignoring the big, sad eyes it's turned on him, when Jared emerges from the trees carrying a speared fish on a stick and a plate - fashioned out of a strip of bark - laden with fruit.</p><p>'Holy shit...' Chris says under his breath as Jared takes a seat next to Jensen.</p><p>Mike and Sophia stumble out five minutes later, empty-handed.  'There's nothing out there, guys...' he trails off when he sees Jared peeling the fruit he's collected and chopping it into small chunks.  'Where did you get all that?'</p><p>Jared shrugs.  'Just got lucky, I guess.  But there's not enough here for all of us, so how about you guys head back to the house.  I left a bunch of food for you there earlier.  Go on.'</p><p>Everyone's quiet for a long moment, before there's a sudden flurry of movement as they all start packing up.</p><p>'Yeah, I'm fucking cold...'</p><p>'If there's food back at the house, might as well just eat there...'</p><p>'I can't fucking see anything out here anyway...'</p><p>And Jensen watches in utter bemusement as they trudge back up to the house.  'Wow, I don't think I've ever seen them agree that quickly on anything.  You really do have a way with words, Jared.'</p><p>'Well, I <i>do</i> have a very talented tongue,' Jared replies with a wink, and Jensen can't resist shoving him.</p><p>Jared's still laughing as he stands up, walks a few feet away, and crouches down with his back to Jensen.  Jensen's about to ask what he's doing when suddenly there's a flash of light and Jensen blinks in surprise at the fire now blazing in front them.  Grabbing their blanket, he places it on the floor next to Jared and sits back down.  'Talented hands too,' he says, staring into the fire.  Jensen might not be a camping expert, but he's pretty sure no-one's ever managed to get a fire going that fast.</p><p>Jared just smirks and places their fish over the fire to cook.  Jensen watches the flames, a little transfixed by the reds and oranges dancing upwards to lick at the fish's scales, and that's probably why he doesn't notice what Jared's doing until he's flat on his back again, Jared hovering over him, smirk still in place.</p><p>Jensen gets a flash of his dream, and his whole body flushes hot, even before Jared whispers, 'Would you like me to show you <i>just</i> how talented these hands really are?' into his ear.</p><p>Jensen nods mutely, then gasps as Jared takes hold of his shirt and rips it open, sending buttons flying off into the grass, lost forever.  Then his hands are on Jensen, sliding up his stomach to his chest, dragging over his nipples, and back down again until he's got one hand pressed against Jensen's hardening cock.</p><p>Jensen bites back a moan, arching into Jared's hand, and Jared immediately says, 'Don't do that, let me hear you.'  He gives Jensen's dick one last squeeze before deftly unzipping his fly and pulling it out.  'Let me hear what I'm doing to you, how I'm making you feel,' he adds, voice low and urgent as his hand works Jensen's newly freed cock.</p><p>'God, Jared,' Jensen whimpers and is rewarded by a long swipe of Jared's thumb across the head.  'Fuck please...just...'</p><p>'Open your eyes, Jensen.'  Jensen instantly obeys, not even realising he'd closed them, and is met with a gaze so intense, so full of adoration, that he can't hold back any longer and comes in messy spurts all over Jared's hand.</p><p>He sags into the blanket, utterly spent, and watches through heavy-lidded eyes as Jared pulls out his own cock, and starts stripping it with fast, firm strokes, his gaze darting all over Jensen's body like he can't decide what part of Jensen he wants to focus on while he jerks himself off.  </p><p>Which Jensen's orgasm-fried brain informs him is all wrong, so with a gargantuan effort, he reaches out a hand towards Jared's cock, only for Jared's other hand to shoot out and pin it above Jensen's head instead.  'Fuck, Jensen.  You're so...fuck, you're so beautiful.  Say you'll stay with me...stay here forever.'</p><p>He sounds almost pained now, and since Jensen has no intention of breaking this thing with Jared off after they all return home, he easily answers, 'Always.'</p><p>Jared comes the second the word leaves Jensen's mouth, his release streaking across Jensen's bare stomach.  Then he all but collapses next to Jensen on the blanket, chest heaving like he just ran a marathon.</p><p>Jensen turns his head to look at him.  'Well...that was hot,' he says, his lips curling into a grin that Jared immediately returns.  'Except now I'm all sticky,' he adds with a grimace.</p><p>He starts to wipe off Jared's come and Jared catches his hand.  'Leave it.'  </p><p>Their eyes catch and Jensen's breath hitches as Jared licks his lips.  'O...okay,' he stammers out, cheeks flushing at the <i>dirtyfilthy</i> hotness of it all.  And unable to take the intensity of Jared's piercing gaze a moment longer - fuck, he feels naked, like Jared isn't just staring at him, but staring right into his soul - he breaks the connection and says, 'That fish has gotta be ready by now...'</p><p>Jared chuckles like he knows exactly what Jensen's doing, but doesn't call him out on it.  Instead, he just leans over to press a kiss to the inside of Jensen's wrist before getting up to go and check on their dinner.</p><p>Jensen can breathe a little easier now Jared isn't so close, but his cheeks still feel hot and feverish as he tries to get his body under control.</p><p>Jared returns with a bark-plate in each hand, one with the cooked fish on it and another piled high with all kinds of fruit, and Jensen still can't believe how much he found out there, just foraging.  How on earth did Jared manage to find all this when Mike and Sophia came back completely empty-handed?  No-one's this lucky; he really must have the magic touch when it comes to these woods.  </p><p>And Jensen's certainly not complaining, especially when Jared lies back down next to him and starts feeding him small bites of fish, then fruit.  Diving in to share sticky, sugar-laced kisses between mouthfuls.</p><p>Once they're done, Jared puts the plate down and gets to his feet.  'Dance with me,' he says, extending a hand towards Jensen.</p><p>'But there's no music,' Jensen replies, even as he takes Jared's hand and allows him to pull him up.</p><p>'Isn't there?'</p><p>And just like that, Jensen hears the wind whistling through the trees, creating a soft melody around them.  'That's...that's beautiful,' Jensen whispers as Jared begins to sway them to the music, one hand holding Jensen's, the other holding him close.  </p><p>'It is...but not half as beautiful as you.'  And it doesn't sound like a line.  It sounds like the absolute truth, or at least the absolute truth according to Jared.</p><p>'Jared, I...' he trails off when he notices a sparkle of fireflies gathering just above their heads, forming a circle and lighting them in a warm glow.  'Oh my god, Jared, do you see this??'  He stares at the fireflies, half-enthralled, half-mystified.  </p><p>'I don't see anything but you,' Jared says, and Jensen's eyes snap back to him, and sure enough, Jared's staring at him not the fireflies, and Jensen feels more seen than he can ever remember feeling.  Like he's the only thing that matters in the entire universe.  It's a heady, addictive feeling, and Jensen finds himself not caring all that much about the fireflies anymore, or the whistling wind, or anything else at all, as he gets lost in Jared's multicoloured eyes.</p><p>He doesn't know how long they stay out there, swaying gently, tangled up in one another, but reality eventually starts to filter back in, and Jensen reluctantly says, 'God, I could stay out here forever-'</p><p>'Could you?  Could you really though?' Jensen startles a little at Jared's interruption.  At the urgent, almost fervent note in his voice.  </p><p>He's staring at Jensen like everything hinges on his answer, that same desperate energy from earlier that Jensen doesn't understand, but he answers honestly all the same.  'Yes, I could,' he replies, because it's true.  He can't remember the last time he felt as at peace as he does in this forest.  In Jared's arms.  </p><p>Jared pulls him closer then, burying his face in Jensen's neck, and Jensen could swear he hears Jared let out a sigh of relief that makes no sense at all.</p><p>'But we should be getting back, it'll be cold soon,' he says, even though he doesn't feel the slightest bit cold, despite Adrienne complaining about it earlier.  'Everyone will be getting worried.'</p><p>'Alright,' Jared says, breath ghosting out to caress the curve of Jensen's neck and Jensen shivers.  It takes a few more minutes for him to draw back though, but when he does, he's smiling, and looking at Jensen like he hung the moon, the stars, and everything in between.</p><p>And Jensen's pretty sure he's looking at Jared the exact same way... </p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter Eight.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>'So how about,' Tom says, staggering his way across the living room into one of the comfy chairs, 'a good old-fashioned game of Truth or Dare?'</p><p>Jensen eyes the half-empty bottle of whisky in Tom's hand and the drunken sprawl he's collapsed into.  'I really don't think that's a good id-'</p><p>'Come on, Jen, it'll be fun,' Chad insists before he can even finish.</p><p>Unconvinced but too tired to fight about it, Jensen relaxes back against Jared's side on the sofa.  And really, how wrong could this possibly go anyway?  But...'None of this alphabetical bullshit.  You wanna play, you can go first.'</p><p>Chad shrugs.  'Fair enough.  Dare.'</p><p>'Post a dick pic on Twitter,' Adrianne says with a wicked grin that quickly devolves into a giggle.</p><p>'Alright,' Chad replies, getting out his phone and pressing a few buttons.  'Done.'  When they all stare at him in disbelief, he just says, 'It's not like everyone following me hasn't seen my dick at some point anyway.'</p><p>Which is true, Jensen (unfortunately) knows from (horrifying) personal experience, but still... 'Wait, you have pictures of your dick stored on your phone??'</p><p>In true Chad-fashion, Chad just replies, 'Yes.'  No explanation.  No excuses.  Just 'yes'.</p><p>'Okayyyyy, you're up next, Danni.'</p><p>Running a French-manicured hand through her fiery locks, Danneel smiles and says, 'Dare.'</p><p>'Oh, I've got a good one,' Sophia says, 'be right back.'  Then she's hurrying out of the room.  She's not gone more than a minute before she rushes back in holding a bottle of...something.  'I found this is one of the cupboards earlier.  I dare you to drink it.'</p><p>Danneel takes the bottle from her and squints dubiously at its contents.</p><p>'She really shouldn't drink that,' Jared whispers into Jensen's ear, amusement colouring his tone.  'Or maybe she should...'</p><p>'What, why?' Jensen replies in an equally hushed voice.</p><p>Jared chuckles.  'You'll see.'  Any concerns Jensen had that the contents might be dangerous instantly vanish at Jared's answer.  He wouldn't be laughing if there was anything that could actually harm Danneel in that bottle, Jensen's sure.</p><p>So he doesn't say anything as Danneel pops the lid off and downs the bottle, not stopping until the very last drop is gone.  'Well, that was vile, thanks,' she says, aiming a glare at Sophia as she places the now empty bottle on the coffee table in front of her.</p><p>Her cheeks look suddenly flushed though, her eyes bright, and Jensen's about to ask her if she's okay when she gets to her feet, grabs Adrianne's hand and all but drags her up the stairs.</p><p>'Glad their room isn't next to ours is all I'm saying,' Jared drawls, fingers gently tracing circles into Jensen's shoulder.</p><p>Jensen frowns for a second before he gets it, and his own cheeks heat up in embarrassment.  'Oh.'</p><p>'Maybe I'll show you what was in that bottle some time,' Jared muses, still stroking Jensen's arm.</p><p>The flush on Jensen's cheeks deepens for a whole different reason, and he has to cross his legs to hide the effect Jared's words, and his teasing touches, are having on him.  </p><p>'You're up next, Mike,' Steve says then, distracting Jensen from thoughts of him, Jared, and whatever was in that bottle Danneel just drank.</p><p>'Since everyone seems to be doing dares, I'll take a truth.'</p><p>'Good, 'cause I've been wanting to ask how the fuck you afforded this place,' Chris says immediately.  'There's no way all this cost just $300.  Fess up, dude.  What was it?  You sleeping with the owner?  Being his mule?  What?'</p><p>Instead of laughing along with the rest of them, Mike's eyebrows draw into a confused frown as he says, 'I...I don't know.'</p><p>'Well, however you pulled it off,' Jared says suddenly, 'we're all glad you did, right, guys?'  And with that, and a wide, dimpled grin, he raises his beer bottle towards Mike in thanks.</p><p>'I hear that,' Steve says, raising his own bottle, as everyone cheers and does the same.</p><p>'Okay, your turn, babe,' Jared says once they've all quieted down again, pressing a kiss to Jensen's temple.</p><p>Jensen thinks for a moment before he replies, 'Uhhh...I'll take a dare.'  Enough of his dirty laundry's been aired this weekend already, thank you very much.  He'd take running through the forest buck naked before sharing any more of his personal shit.</p><p>'I dare you, Jensen,' Jensen looks over at Tom in surprise; he thought he'd fallen asleep, 'to come over and kiss me.'</p><p>Before Jensen can reply, Chad wrinkles his nose and says, 'Ew, no, dude, don't be creepy.'  A sentiment Jared clearly shares because his hand has tightened around Jensen's shoulder.</p><p>'What??' Tom splutters, sitting up and spilling his whisky everywhere in the process.  'Isn't this the game??  You get dared to do shit??  Huh??'  </p><p>He's getting more and more worked up with every word, and Jensen decides to defuse the situation before it gets any worse.  No-one wants to be clearing up broken glass because of Jensen for a second time this trip.  'It's fine, it's fine,' he says, getting to his feet.  Or trying to...because Jared's arm is suddenly holding him in place.  'Really, Jay, it's okay.'  It takes a few moments of Jared looking furious before he reluctantly lets go.</p><p>Wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, Jensen doesn't hesitate before striding across the room and dropping a kiss on Tom's lips.  Unfortunately, he's not prepared for how good Tom's reflexes are, even as drunk as he is, and he's caught off guard when Tom reaches up to grab him as he's pulling away.</p><p>His cry of surprise is muffled against Tom's lips as his ex-boyfriend holds his head in place and shoves his tongue into Jensen's mouth.  Eventually though, Jensen manages to struggle free and stumble away from him.  'Fuck you, Tom,' he snarls, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>'Is that a dare, baby?  'Cause you know I'm up for it,' Tom smirks as he reaches down to grab his crotch.</p><p>Jensen doesn't bother answering; just sends a disdainful glare in his direction as he rejoins Jared on the sofa.  'You okay?' Jared asks him the second he sits down, wrapping his arm around Jensen's shoulder again.</p><p>'Yeah,' Jensen lies.</p><p>'Okay, my turn,' Jared says after a long moment, 'and I dare myself to kiss Jensen.'  Then he turns to Jensen and adds in a low voice, just for Jensen's ears, 'As long as you're okay with that.'</p><p>'God, yes,' Jensen breathes, wanting nothing more than for Jared to wipe that hideous kiss from his mind, and from his lips.</p><p>Which Jared immediately does.  Carefully cupping Jensen's face in his hands, he brings Jensen's mouth up to his and worshipfully licks his way inside.  It's nothing at all like Tom's kiss - if him mauling Jensen's mouth can even be <i>called</i> kissing.  It's gentle and loving, but somehow also filled with an intensity that sets Jensen's heart racing, and Jensen's reminded, once again, how thankful he is that he didn't leave that first day like he'd wanted to. </p><p>They're still kissing, and ignoring the catcalls around them, when Tom's voice rings out, 'Well, since this is clearly what we're doing now, I pick truth and-'</p><p>'Tom, it's not even your tur-'</p><p>'-I ask myself why I broke up with Jensen.'</p><p>That gets Jensen's attention and he pulls away from Jared to stare incredulously at Tom across the room.  </p><p>'Was it because he was so boring in bed?'  Jensen's throat goes hot and tight.  'Or was it because he was such a frigid little bitch, we hardly ever even <i>made</i> it to bed?'</p><p>'That is fucking <i>it</i>,' Jared hisses, and between one moment and the next, he's on his feet and dragging Tom out of his chair so he can punch him squarely in the nose.  There's a sickening crunch when Jared's fist impacts Tom's face, and Tom howls in pain as Jared shoves him towards Mike.  'His nose is definitely broken.  I think you should take your friend to the hospital.'</p><p>'Yeah, yeah, I'll take my friend to the hospital,' Mike parrots back as he catches Tom and guides him towards the front door.  </p><p>Jensen scrubs a shaky hand down his face, wondering how tonight could've gone downhill so fucking fast, as he watches them go.  Then he turns to Jared, just as Jared's examining his newly-split knuckles. </p><p>'Shit,' he whispers under his breath as he reaches out to take hold of Jared's hand, frowning at the blood seeping out of the fresh cuts.  'Come on.'  He lets go of Jared's injured hand to grab his other one and lead him towards their bedroom.  Once inside, he pushes Jared towards the bed with a quiet, 'Sit,' before making his way into the bathroom.</p><p>Grabbing some peroxide and cotton wool balls from the bathroom cabinet, he goes back into the bedroom and sits down beside Jared on the bed.</p><p>Jared lets out a pained hiss when Jensen starts gently cleaning his wounds.  'Shit, I'm sorry, Jared.'</p><p>'Why are you apologising, Jen?  <i>I'm</i> the one who punched him?'</p><p>'Because of <i>me</i>,' Jensen huffs, wiping the blood off Jared's knuckles.  'And it's my fault he's here in the first place.  And that he's been drinking like a goddamn fish.'</p><p>Jared pulls his hand out of Jensen's grasp so he can take hold of his face instead.  'Listen to me, Jensen, nothing that happened tonight was your fault.  You're not responsible for the choices Tom makes, or the choices I make, okay?  And I don't regret punching him for a second, so I don't want you feeling guilty about it.  This,' he holds up his injured hand, 'is a small price to pay for the satisfaction I got out of breaking his nose, alright?'  When Jensen doesn't answer, Jared repeats, 'Alright??'  Jensen reluctantly nods, still not sure it's a fair trade.</p><p>'Besides,' Jared says, letting go of Jensen's face so he can throw back the covers on their bed, 'it'll be healed by morning.'  Jensen somewhat doubts that, but he doesn't resist as Jared guides him under the sheets with him.</p><p>It's not until Jared's clapped out the lights and curled up against Jensen's back that he adds, 'You know that wasn't true, right?'  </p><p>Jensen looks over his shoulder at Jared with a confused frown.  'What wasn't true?'</p><p>'What Tom said about you being the reason he cheated.'</p><p>'Oh, <i>that</i>,' Jensen says flatly, turning back over so Jared can't see the humiliated flush on his cheeks.</p><p>'Men like Tom, Jensen, they...they're never satisfied with what they have.  They always want more.  They can have <i>everything</i>, and it still wouldn't be enough for them.'</p><p>Jensen clenches his jaw as his heart squeezes painfully in his chest.  And then he's suddenly being rolled over so he and Jared are face to face.  'You understand what I'm saying, Jen?  <i>You</i> are everything, and he was just too fucking dumb to see it.'  </p><p>Jensen feels a tear slip down his cheek that Jared immediately brushes away.  'But don't worry, baby, I've got you now, and I won't ever make that mistake.  I've got you, and I'm never letting you go.'  Leaning down, he presses a soft kiss to Jensen's forehead before wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight.  'Not ever.'</p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter Nine.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Jensen wakes up the next morning to the sound of doors slamming.  Blinking his eyes open, he startles a little when he finds himself staring directly into Jared's.  'How...how long have you been awake?' </p><p>'A while,' Jared replies, a serene smile on his lips as he reaches out to run a hand through Jensen's sleep-mussed hair.</p><p>Jensen doesn't even need to ask if Jared's been watching him sleep all that time; he already knows that he has, and he just hopes he wasn't doing anything too embarrassing, like snoring or drooling all over himself.  'Right,' Jensen says awkwardly, subtly trying to wipe his mouth just in case.  'What time is-'</p><p>Another slam cuts Jensen off and he suddenly remembers what woke him up.  'What's going on?' he asks, throwing back the covers and sitting up.</p><p>'Don't know,' Jared says, 'but I'm sure whatever it is can wait.'  And that's all the warning Jensen gets before he's grabbed by the shoulder and dragged back to bed.  </p><p>'But-'</p><p>Jared's lips crash into Jensen's before he can finish, and Jensen completely loses his train of thought.  Forgets everything except the press of Jared's body against his, the feel of Jared's hands sliding through his hair, the scent of Jared in his nose.</p><p>
  <b>SLAM.</b>
</p><p>Jensen comes back to himself with a jolt.  'No, Jared, wait, I need to see what's going on.'  With surprising difficulty - Jared's even stronger than he looks - Jensen wriggles out from under him and grabs his robe from the back of the bedroom door.</p><p>The house is eerily quiet as he makes his way through it, and he doesn't waste any time shoving his feet into his boots and hurrying outside.  </p><p>Where he finds all his friends packing up...which makes absolutely no sense.  He heads over to Chris' car first, frowning as he watches Chris toss the last of his bags into the trunk.  'What are you doing, man, we're not supposed to leave until tomorrow?'</p><p>'Sorry, Jen,' Chris says, climbing into the front seat, next to Steve who's already in the passenger side.  'Got a gig tonight.'</p><p>'What?  No you don't.'</p><p>'Yeah, we do.  I totally blanked on it, but it's in Tennessee tonight, so we really need to get going.'</p><p>'A gig you didn't invite me to??' Jensen asks in disbelief, because that <i>never</i> happens.  Jensen can't remember a single gig in the last five years that Chris hasn't nagged him - for days sometimes - into joining.  The fact Chris didn't even <i>mention</i> this to Jensen isn't just weird...it's <i>wrong</i>.  So unlike Chris, it actually sends a shiver down Jensen's spine.  'Well...I'll come with you then?'</p><p>'No can do, kiddo, you're not even dressed, and we've gotta go.  Next time, okay?'</p><p>And before Jensen can say anything more, Chris is putting the car in gear and driving off.  To a gig Jensen's 99% sure doesn't even exist.</p><p>Running over to Chad's car next, Jensen bites out, 'And why exactly are <i>you</i> guys leaving?'</p><p>'Sophia's mom is sick, dude, gotta go home and take care of her.'</p><p>'Oh...I'm sorry, Soph,' Jensen says with a wince, feeling a pang of guilt unfold in his gut for his harsh tone.  He knows how close Sophia and her mom are.</p><p>But the way Sophia shrugs off his apology like it's nothing, the way she seems completely unworried and unruffled about her mom being sick - which is so unlike her; if Sophia's mom is sick enough that Sophia needs to cut her vacation short to take care of her, the Sophia Jensen knows would be frantic - has Jensen's suspicions rising again.</p><p>And when he turns his attention to Danneel and asks, 'And you guys?', even he can hear the desperation, the barely concealed panic, in his voice.</p><p>But clearly he's the only one, because Danneel, calm as ever, just continues fastening her seatbelt as she replies, 'Got a paper due tomorrow.'</p><p>Jensen's eyes drift to Adrianne who, just as calmly, just as creepily serene in the face of Jensen's very obvious discomfort, shrugs.  'And I go wherever the redhead goes.'</p><p>'But...you <i>don't</i> have a paper, Danni.  We're in all the same classes,' Jensen insists, <i>begging</i> her to snap out of...whatever this is, so the world can right itself again and Jensen can stop feeling like he's tumbled down the rabbit hole.</p><p>Jensen feels a flutter of hope when Danneel sits back in her seat, the same look of uneasy confusion on her face that Jensen saw on Mike's last night.  'I don't...but I...'</p><p>'Didn't you say it was for extra credit, Danni.'  Jensen jumps at the sound of Jared's voice, and the loop of his arm around his waist.</p><p>Danneel's face brightens instantly.  'Right, right, yeah, extra credit.'</p><p>'Later, Jen,' Chad calls from the front seat as he starts the car and pulls away.</p><p>'No, WAIT!' Jensen shouts, breaking free of Jared's hold and racing after Chad.  'Stop!' He somehow manages to get a hand on Chad's open window, giving his friend no choice but to stop the car.  'And how exactly am I supposed to get home, huh?  In fact, how are you even driving right now?  How did Chris get his car out of the mud??'</p><p>'I don't know what to tell you, man, but when we woke up this morning, the vines were gone and Chris' car was no longer stuck.  Oh, and Jared fixed your tyres.'</p><p>Jensen blinks in shock.  'What, how??'</p><p>'No clue, but he did.  Must be some sort of mechanical genius or something.'  </p><p>And with that, Chad starts to drive away again, and Jensen doesn't try to stop him this time as Chad's final words echo ominously inside his head.  <i>'Or something.'</i></p><p>He doesn't bother waiting till Chad is out of sight before sprinting over to his truck.  And just like Chad said, the tyres are fixed.  As good as new in fact.  Which just...isn't possible. They were totally trashed, and Jensen only has one spare, which is still mounted on the back of his truck.  It doesn't make any sense.  None of it does.</p><p>Straightening back up, he scans the yard for Jared, but he's nowhere to be seen.  Which is probably a good thing, because Jensen's putting a lot of things together and realising how many of them don't add up...and that all of them are, in some way, connected to Jared.  He needs to get out of here, and he needs to get out here <i>now</i>.</p><p>So, heart pounding, Jensen hurries back up to the house to grab his keys.</p><p>Except they're not on the hook where he left them.</p><p>'Looking for these?'</p><p>Jensen whirls round to find Jared standing in the middle of the living room with the keys to Jensen's truck hanging off his index finger.</p><p>'Um...yeah,' Jensen coughs to clear his dry throat, hoping to hide his nerves, 'can I have them please?'</p><p>'Why?  You going somewhere?'</p><p>Jared's voice is dangerously soft, and a bead of sweat breaks out on Jensen's forehead.  'Yeah, Chris...he asked me to join his gig tonight,' he lies.</p><p>Jared smiles.  'I think we both know that's not true, don't we, Jensen?  Since there <i>is</i> no concert.'</p><p>And just like that, all of Jensen's suspicions are confirmed.  'You're...you're not Chad's friend, are you?'</p><p>'No.  I'm not.'</p><p>'Then how...<i>why</i>??'</p><p>Jared sighs and makes his way towards Jensen.  Jensen backs up as much as he can until his back hits the wall.  'Shhh,' Jared says, stroking a hand down the side of Jensen's face.  'I felt you the second you entered my forest, Jensen, knew I had to have you, so I whispered in your friend Mike's ear and made sure he brought you all here.</p><p>'I was going to pose as a lost hiker, but then I saw another car coming up the road, so I whispered in his ear too,' Jared says, face inches from Jensen's.  'After all, you were more likely to trust a friend of a friend than some random guy none of you knew, right?'</p><p>Jensen eventually manages to find his voice and stutters out, 'Who...who are you?'</p><p>'I'm Jared,' Jared shrugs with a playful smile...and a silver flash of his eyes.</p><p>Jensen gasps and shrinks back against the wall.  '<i>What</i> are you??'</p><p>Jared's smile widens into a wicked grin and he leans forward until his lips are right next to Jensen's ear.  'I'm a god, Jensen.'  Jensen flinches as Jared buries his nose in Jensen's hair and breathes in his scent.  'Fuck, you smell so good.'</p><p>Jensen's shaking for real now, everything he knows about Greek mythology running through his mind - sacrifices, <i>human</i> sacrifices, shit - as he stammers out, 'Are you going to...to...eat me?'</p><p>Jared huffs out a laugh against Jensen's cheek.  'Only if you're very, very good.'</p><p>Jensen lets out a strangled whimper, and only then does Jared pull back, a frown on his face.  'Wait, are you <i>actually</i> asking me if I'm going to eat you??'  Jensen doesn't answer; just stares up at Jared with wide, terrified eyes.  'Zeus, no, I was just playing with you.  Of course I'm not going to eat you, Jensen...I <i>love</i> you.</p><p>'And I think you love me too.'</p><p>Jensen stumbles out from between Jared and the wall - he can't <i>think</i> with Jared this close to him - and says, 'Do I though??  'Cause you just admitted you can make people think whatever you want.'</p><p>Jared's expression goes shocked and hurt, and Jensen instantly wants to take the words back except...except they're true, dammit.  How can he know what's real anymore??  How can he trust even his own thoughts and feelings now??  'I would never do that to you, Jensen.  None of them matter, but you...you're <i>everything</i>.'</p><p>Jensen scoffs and looks away.  'Right, I matter so much that you've been lying to me since the moment we met.'  Just like all the rest.  'How do I know you're not lying about this too, huh?'</p><p>Jared looks positively stricken now.  'I'm <i>not</i>, Jensen, you have to believe me.  Besides, my compulsions only last a few days at most.  Remember how Mike was already working his way out of it last night?  And Danneel just now 'cause you started to push?'</p><p>'Yeah, but what if you've been topping it up, whispering in my ear every night, because I...fuck...I let you sleep in my <i>bed</i>.  I <i>trusted</i> you.  God, I'm such an idiot,' he says, dragging a hand through his hair in frustration.  Why is it always him that does this?  That allows himself to get drawn in and played like this?  Every.  Fucking.  Time.</p><p>'No, Jensen, no...'  </p><p>Jared's reaching for him now, and Jensen just...he can't do this.  Darting forward, he snatches his keys from Jared's hand before turning tail and running out the door.  He keeps expecting vines to shoot out of nowhere and stop him, but they don't, not even when he starts the engine and pulls away.</p><p>Risking a glance in his rearview mirror, because he can't help himself, he sees Jared on the porch, staring after Jensen, looking completely and utterly crushed.</p><p>No, it's a trick, he's not...he's not going back.  Firming his jaw, Jensen forces his foot more firmly on the accelerator, taking himself back to his life, back to <i>reality</i>, and away from this ridiculous charade.</p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter Ten.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Jensen tries to concentrate on his classes; he goes to the library, does his assignments, never misses a single lecture, but...his heart's just not in it.  He might have physically left the forest, but it's like his mind is still out there.  With Jared.</p><p>And he desperately wants to blame Jared for that, wants to accuse him of bewitching him, but it's been weeks now and he's missing him just as badly as he did that first day, and he knows, deep down, that the feelings are his own and not the result of some spell.  </p><p>But these weeks away have given him some much needed perspective as well, and he's realised that he was probably just the latest in a long line of people who've stumbled into Jared's forest and caught his eye.  Jensen's not about to go running back to him, only to find he's already been replaced.  He won't.</p><p>'You missed practise again today.'</p><p>Jensen jumps at the voice behind him, and looks up to see Chris standing next to him. Then Chris' words hit him and he winces.  'Shit, I'm sorry, man.  I'll remember next week, I promise.'  His stomach churns guiltily with the knowledge that he's probably not going to keep that promise, and he hates letting his friends down, but he just can't seem to get his head straight these days.</p><p>Chris just rolls his eyes and sits down next to him.  'I don't care about you missing a few jam sessions, Jensen, I care about <i>you</i>.  What's going on with you lately, huh?  Ever since that weekend, you've been...different.  Did Tom...did he do something?'</p><p>Jensen shakes his head.  That's literally the only good thing to come out of all this: Tom hasn't so much as called him since they got back.</p><p>'Was it Jared?  Did <i>he</i> do something to you after he made us all leave so he could get you alone?'</p><p>Jensen whirls round to look at Chris, shocked.  Chris just shrugs and says, 'Yeah, I figured there was something weird about him.  Chad swears blind that he wasn't his friend, doesn't even know why he let him in his car, and Mike still can't explain how we ended up at that house instead of the camp site he booked us all into.'  He smiles slightly as he adds, 'Not to mention the non-existent concert Steve and I drove five hours to not perform at.'</p><p>'He...I...'  </p><p>Jensen takes a deep breath and just lets it all out.  He can't keep it bottled up anymore, and he really needs some advice.  'He's a forest God.'  He waits for Chris to call him crazy, but when his friend doesn't do more than raise a surprised eyebrow at him, he continues, 'And he...he said he's in love with me but...'</p><p>'But what?  You don't love him back?'</p><p>Jensen shakes his head again.  'No, I do...that's the problem.'</p><p>'That seems like the opposite of a problem to me,' Chris says with a frown.</p><p>'What, you think I'm the only one?' Jensen scoffs bitterly, getting to his feet and pacing over to the window.  'Fuck, he's probably already got himself a new plaything.' </p><p>'You can't be serious?'  When Jensen finally manages to tear his eyes away from the trees outside to look back at Chris, he finds his friend looking at him with an incredulous expression.  'Oh, wow, you <i>are</i>.  Jen, I've never seen anyone look at someone the way that guy looked at you.  It was like none of us even existed.'</p><p>'But-'</p><p>'No, Jensen,' Chris says, standing up and joining Jensen by the window, 'you're letting your past cloud your judgement.  Don't let those assholes ruin this for you.'</p><p>And Jensen wants to believe him, he really, <i>really</i> does, but... 'He's a <i>God</i>, Chris.  I'm just a man.  I'm just...me.  And if I wasn't enough for all those other guys, how on earth am I gonna be enough for him??'  He feels tears rising to his eyes as he confronts the real fear that's been plaguing him.  'I can't be cast aside for someone else.  Not again.  Not...not by Jared.'</p><p>'Jen...'</p><p>'Don't,' Jensen says, voice choked up.  'I've...I've gotta go.'  And with that, he grabs his bag and all but flees the library, and the conversation he desperately wants to forget.</p><p>******</p><p>Jensen's drunk.  Not tipsy, not merry...completely and utterly smashed.  And that's the only reason he's letting this dude - whose name he doesn't even know - paw at his face and shove his tongue down his throat on their way to Jensen's dorm.</p><p>The tiny voice inside his head is telling him this is a bad idea.  That drowning his sorrows in booze and men isn't going to make the pain in his chest go away.  But he resolutely ignores it in favour of threading his hands through the guy's shaggy brown hair.</p><p>Sure, he might not be able to erase that hurt, but he can at least forget about it for a while.  He has to do something, dammit, because he can't...he can't live like this anymore.</p><p>'Jensen...' the guy moans, and it's wrong.  All.  Wrong.  His voice isn't deep enough.  Doesn't have the same lilting drawl.  Just...isn't <i>right</i>.</p><p>'Shut up,' Jensen snaps, yanking the guy back in and covering his mouth with his own so he can't say anything else.  </p><p>But the illusion's already broken, and Jensen feels his hard-on wilting in his pants as all the differences between them - not quite tall enough, not quite muscular enough - start to filter in.  'Goddammit,' he hisses, shoving the guy away and making to storm off.</p><p>Only for his arm to be grabbed at the last moment and used to slam him face-first into the nearest wall.  'What the fuck-'</p><p>'You're just a little tease, aren't you?'</p><p>'Get the fuck off me,' Jensen spits, trying to squirm away.  He feels his pants and boxers being ripped down and it's like a bucket of cold water over him.  His struggles pick up a notch as panic sets in.  'Don't...please...'</p><p>Then suddenly he's free.  </p><p>Spinning round, he watches wide-eyed as his would-be rapist soars backwards through the air, vines wound tightly around his wrists and chest, and crashes into the huge oak in the centre of the quad, knocking him out cold.</p><p>Jensen's heart is hammering in his chest, a weird mixture of residual panic and anticipation, as he stares at the vines withdrawing from the guy's body.  Withdrawing and reaching out towards Jensen...and stroking once across his cheek before disappearing back into the forest.</p><p>******</p><p>Jensen's awoken the next morning, bright and early - <i>way too bright and way too fucking early</i>, Jensen grumbles in his head - by a knock on the door.  </p><p>He considers ignoring it, but then it comes again, and Jensen winces as it pounds through his tender brain.  'Okay, okay,' he mumbles as he staggers out of bed to answer it.</p><p>He doesn't recognise the man on the other side of the door.  'Um...can I help you?'</p><p>The man's mouth curves into a cheerful smile. 'No, I'm here to help you.'  And that's when Jensen notices the tray of food in the man's hands.  'Jared was worried about you, so he sent me to make sure you're okay.'</p><p>Jensen blinks in surprise.  '<i>Jared</i> sent you??'</p><p>'Yes, my Lord,' the man says, bowing his head slightly, and Jensen suddenly feels incredibly awkward, standing there in his ratty boxers and faded Soldier Boy tee.</p><p>'No...I'm not...' he says haltingly.  'I'm just...Jensen.'</p><p>'You are his Chosen,' the man replies easily as he steps past Jensen into the room and places the tray on Jensen's bed.  'Now, how about I draw you a bath for when you've finished your breakfast?'</p><p>Jensen sits down on the bed, completely bemused, as he watches Jared's fan - Devotee?  Disciple? - bustling around his room.  Why would Jared do this?  This seems like an awful lot of trouble to go to just to get laid.  Especially if Jared already has someone new in his bed.</p><p>Jensen gingerly reaches out to snag a piece of bacon - cooked just the way he likes it - as he considers the possibility that maybe...just maybe Chris was right after all.</p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chapter Eleven.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Jensen notices the difference the second he enters the forest.  The leaves, once bright and vibrant, are now drooping towards the floor, there's not a single flower blooming when just weeks ago, the forest was awash with colour, and even after he's rolled down all the windows of his truck, he can't hear a single thing: no birdsong, no animal chatter, no wind whistling through the trees.  </p><p>There's only deathly silence.</p><p>The knot in Jensen's stomach grows and he presses his foot more firmly on the accelerator as he drives up to Jared's house.</p><p>The stillness of it when he pulls up outside, the way all the windows are shuttered or completely dark, does nothing to allay Jensen's fears, and his heart is in his mouth as he hurries inside.  'Jared?' he calls, moving through the silent house, checking every room.  'Jared, where are you??'  </p><p>He has to steel himself before opening the bedroom - <i>their</i> bedroom - door, terrified that when he pushes it open, he'll be greeted with the sight of Jared's lifeless body.</p><p><i>Please no</i>, he prays as he slowly turns the handle.  </p><p>The relief he feels when he finds the room empty is quickly washed away by another wave of worry.  Maybe Jared's just...gone?  Left everything behind and disappeared to wherever gods go when they're not on earth?</p><p>Jensen's nervously pacing back and forth, wracking his brain over what he should do next, when he hears it: a soft, barely-there sound that he's sure he wouldn't have heard at all, were it not for the unnatural quiet that's overtaken the forest.  </p><p>He stops pacing immediately and rushes over to the closest window, unlatching it and shoving it open.  The sound is louder without the pane of glass muting it...long, melancholy notes drifting through the air that are truly painful to hear.  Jensen forces himself to focus though, to swallow down the sorrow he feels, as he runs from the house and follows the song back into the forest.</p><p>It takes him more than an hour to find the place the music's coming from, but all he feels is relief when he breaks through the trees and sees Jared - alive and whole - sitting on the other side of a vast lake.  His eyes are closed as he plays the flute in his hand, propped up by a large rock at his back.</p><p>And while Jensen's happier than he can ever remember being at seeing him, he can't bear to hear that mournful song any longer, so he steps forward and says, 'Jared...'</p><p>Jared's eyes snap open and zero in on Jensen instantly, glowing bright for just a moment before returning to their normal hazel-green.  'Jensen?' he breathes, an entire world of emotions wrapped up in that one word.  'Is that really you or am I dreaming again?' he adds after a few moments, a bitter smile quirking his lips.</p><p>And that bitter smile hurts almost as much as the song did, but Jensen pushes that aside to reply, 'I'm real.'  And then because he can't help but notice how dull and lifeless the forest looks, even here in Jared's presence, he asks, 'What happened here?  Why does everything look so...'  He trails off, not sure how to word it without offending Jared, settling instead for a vague gesture towards the trees around them.</p><p>'That's me, I'm afraid,' Jared shrugs.  'The forest reflects my emotions, feels what I feel, whether I want it to or not.  It's an extension of me, after all.  It flourishes when I flourish; it fades when I fade.'  </p><p>Jensen bites his lip, guilt gnawing viciously at him.  'I...I'm sorry, Jared.'</p><p>Jared immediately holds up his hand and says, 'Don't apologise, it's not your fault.'</p><p>Except it so very obviously is, but Jensen doesn't bother arguing, since he can already tell there's no point.  Jared's clearly never going to let him take the blame for all this.  So instead, he asks the question he came here to ask, 'Was it you?'  When Jared just raises a quizzical eyebrow at him, he continues, 'Last night.  Was it you that rescued me?'</p><p>'Yes.'</p><p>'So...you were watching me?  This whole time?'</p><p>Jared sits up a little straighter at that.  'No, I wouldn't do that.  I wouldn't invade your privacy like that, not after you made your choice.'</p><p>'How did you know then?  That I was in trouble?'</p><p>'We're connected, you and I.  You're my mate, even if you've rejected me, and that means I feel an echo of your emotions sometimes.  Only the very strong ones: happiness, fear, sadness.  And when I felt your terror last night, I reached out to make sure you were alright.'  His gaze seems to sharpen then, become more serious, more intense, and Jensen's heart stutters in his chest.  'As I always will, Jensen.  Even though you don't want to be mine, I'll still protect you for the rest of your life.  And when that...that day finally comes, me and my forest will mourn your loss till the end of time.'</p><p>Jensen doesn't even know what to say...he's never felt so utterly overwhelmed.  Blown away by the undeniable, heartfelt sincerity of Jared's words; by the breathtaking enormity and depth of his feelings for Jensen.  All he knows is, he needs to be closer to him, touch him, so he takes a step towards the lake.</p><p>'Stop!' Jared yells suddenly and Jensen freezes, wide-eyed.  He looks over at Jared questioningly until Jared explains, 'The is my lake, Jensen.  No mortal can see it, or hear it, or even find it.  You can only see it because you're my mate.  But we're not bound until you step into the water, and if you do, it can't be undone.  Ever.'</p><p>Jensen looks down at the clear water before him, then back up at Jared. 'You could've just let me walk into it.  Bound me to you.'</p><p>Jared nods sadly.  'I could have done.  Many of my brothers and sisters would have, even more of them actually <i>have</i>, but I don't want that with you.  I don't want you to ever be sad; I don't want you to regret even a single second you spend with me.  Even if that means not having you at all.'</p><p>Jensen's quiet for a long moment then, before his lips curl into a small smile as he says, 'Okay then,' and steps into the lake.  And doesn't stop until he's standing in front of Jared.</p><p>Jared raises a hand towards Jensen's face, then hesitates...which Jensen decides just won't do at all, so he grabs Jared's hand and places it on his cheek.  They're so close that Jensen hears Jared's sharp intake of breath before he asks, 'Are you sure, Jensen?'</p><p>'More sure than I've ever been about anything in my life,' Jensen replies honestly.  'Now are you going to kiss me or did I just ruin my favourite pants for noth-'</p><p>Before he can even finish his joke, Jared's lips descend on his and, suddenly, joking is the very last thing on his mind.  He brings his own hands up to thread through Jared's thick, messy hair, using his hold to tug Jared even closer until their bodies are pressed tightly together.</p><p>Fuck, Jensen's missed this.  He thought he'd been imagining how good kissing Jared, <i>touching</i> him, made him feel - something born of nostalgia and the sharp pain of not being able to have it - but he hadn't been.  It really does feel like waking up after a long sleep, <i>and</i> like sinking into a warm bath.  Exhilarating like jumping out of an aeroplane for the first time, but also comforting like coming home after years spent lost and alone.  </p><p>His skin's buzzing from every point it's pressed up against Jared, his lips tingling from being kissed like it's the first and the last time, and if Jared doesn't do something right now, Jensen's going to fly apart.  'Jared,' he moans between kisses, reaching forward blindly to get his hands on Jared's zipper.</p><p>But Jared surprises him by stilling his movements, and when Jensen pulls back with a frown, Jared just says, 'Not here.'</p><p>'Why not?' Jensen asks, trying very hard not to sound whiny.  But from the way Jared's lips twitch at the edges, like he's trying not to laugh, Jensen guesses he wasn't particularly successful.</p><p>'Because it's too cold and wet out here for one thing-'</p><p>'You could totally fix that though,' Jensen interrupts, trying to manoeuvre his way out of Jared's grip so he can get his damn zipper down, and groaning in frustration when he can't.  Jared smiles for real this time, and the water and air around them warms slightly - sending a wave of heat through Jensen because Jared using his powers is never not going to be ridiculously hot - but Jared's right, it is still wet and slippery, but Jensen doesn't <i>care</i>.</p><p>'But more importantly, when I fuck you for the first time, it's going to be in <i>our</i> bed in <i>our</i> house,' Jared finishes.  </p><p>Which okay...he makes a good point.</p><p>'Fine, fine,' Jensen huffs, and he turns to trudge his way out of the water, only for Jared to grab his hand and all but drag him from it.  They get a few feet away from the lake before Jensen finds himself slammed up against a tree, Jared plastered to his front, kissing him just as deeply as before.  Like he can't help himself.  And Jensen is more than happy with that.</p><p>'Fuck, fuck,' Jared breathes after a few moments, and his face looks genuinely pained when he steps back, his eyes roaming hungrily over Jensen's body, his hands curled into fists at his sides like he's struggling not to launch back in.  But before he can, and much to Jensen's disappointment, he grabs Jensen's hand again and starts pulling him through the trees.</p><p>It's only then that Jensen notices the silence he was met with when he first entered the forest has been replaced by a chorus of sounds: the birds are singing again, the wind is whistling through the trees, the animals are squeaking and rustling in the undergrowth.</p><p><i>I did that?</i>, he thinks giddily as he allows himself to be dragged along.  He made Jared so happy, the entire forest came back to life.</p><p>He's still shaking his head in disbelief, and not a small amount of wonder, when Jared comes to a stop once more.  He expects Jared to kiss him again, but instead Jared just says, 'This is taking way too long,' and before Jensen can whole-heartedly agree and suggest they just fuck right here on the forest floor, Jared is scooping him up in his arms and taking off again.  Dashing through the forest fast enough that all Jensen can see is a blur of leaves and branches as they zoom past at an inhuman speed.</p><p>So. Fucking. Hot.</p><p>Now that they don't have to plod along at Jensen's mortal pace, they reach the house in no time at all, and between one blink and the next, Jensen finds himself being tossed onto the mattress they shared back when Jensen thought Jared was just as human as he is.</p><p>He doesn't have time to dwell on that though, because Jared is on him like a tiger pouncing on an antelope.  Tearing at his clothes and tossing them over his shoulder until Jensen's lying naked and spread out on the bed.</p><p>He steps back before Jensen can return the favour, making short work of his own clothes until he's standing naked and glorious in front of Jensen.  Tanned, golden skin stretched over taut muscles; sweat shimmering on firm pecs and trickling down to pool in lean, perfectly-defined abs; cock standing hard and huge between thick, toned thighs...and Jensen can't believe he ever thought he was human.  Every inch of Jared screams <i>God</i>, and Jensen can't help but moan as he reaches down to grab his own leaking dick.</p><p>Except his hand never makes it to its intended destination, because out of nowhere, vines wrap around his wrists and ankles and pin him to the mattress.  A memory breaks through his haze of frustration and lust, and he says, 'It wasn't a dream?'</p><p>Jared smiles, a dark, seductive smile that's filled with dirty, filthy promises that make Jensen's already painfully hard dick twitch, as he climbs onto the bed.  He doesn't stop until he's hovering over Jensen, their bodies bare inches from touching.  'It was, but I was there.'  He drops down slightly to nose at the side of Jensen's face.  'You were calling my name in your sleep, rubbing up against me, so I decided I need to wake you up before I did something we'd both regret.'</p><p>'Why didn't you just...'</p><p>Jared draws back then, suddenly turning serious.  'Because you weren't ready.  Because it wasn't real for you.'  His hand comes up to brush a loose lock of hair from Jensen's forehead.  'Because I'm very happy using my powers to fool everyone else, to bring you here to me, but I'll never use them to trick <i>you</i>, Jensen.  Never.'</p><p>'Jared...' Jensen whispers, staring up at him and feeling more loved than he ever thought possible.  </p><p>He tries to pull his hand out of the vine's hold, but it holds fast, and Jared smirks down at him.  'No touching, baby.  I'm going to take such good care of you,' he purrs, before kissing Jensen once on the cheek, then on the lips, then slowly down his chest, dipping his tongue into Jensen's belly button - basically giving it a fucking rim job that has Jensen's eyes rolling back in his head at the thought of Jared doing that to other parts of his body - before settling between Jensen's spread thighs.</p><p>'Please,' Jensen breathes, not even sure what he's begging for now.  All he knows is he wants whatever Jared is going to give him, wants everything Jared's eyes are promising him...and more.</p><p>'What am I going to do with you?' Jared says, sitting back on his haunches and running a finger teasingly down the inside of Jensen's left thigh.  </p><p>It's not a question, not really, so Jensen - just about - refrains from screaming 'Anything, everything...whatever you want'. </p><p>'I know,' Jared says eventually, and with a quick snap of his fingers, Jensen is flipped onto his stomach.  Which is actually great, 'cause it means Jensen can finally get some friction on his neglected dick, and he doesn't hesitate before grinding down into the soft sheets beneath him.</p><p>He's so close, just one more-</p><p>He almost wants to cry when he feels Jared's hands clamp around his hips and yank them up so Jensen's on his knees.  He <i>does</i> let out a muffled sob when Jared's huge palm slaps hard against his ass.  'What did I say, huh?  No. Touching,' Jared growls, fingers squeezing Jensen's now-aching ass.  </p><p>Jensen opens his mouth to say that he didn't touch anything, but Jared beats him to it.  'And no coming either, not till I'm inside you.  Understand?'  When Jensen doesn't immediately answer, Jared's hand lands on his other ass cheek, hard enough to make Jensen yelp...and his slutty dick twitch where it's straining beneath him.  'Understand, baby?'</p><p>Jensen nods with a groan, sure he's not going to be able to keep that promise either, not with that low voice thrumming across his skin, or those huge hands gripping his hips, or...<i>Jesus fuck</i>, that tongue licking at his ass.  </p><p>Jensen's hands curl into fists in his bonds and he bites his lip, trying desperately to stave off the orgasm he can feel building more and more inside him with every long, wet swipe of Jared's tongue.  Jared eats him out like it's the only thing he's ever wanted to do, and before Jensen can stop himself, he's pushing his ass back into Jared's face, pleas for more tumbling from his lips.</p><p>Which Jared readily gives, his tongue finally pushing past the ring of muscle and licking into Jensen, and Jensen's gone...cock pulsing, vision whiting out, body all but collapsing onto the mattress.</p><p>He's so out of it - fuck, he's never come so hard in his life - that he doesn't even notice the vines releasing him until he's being hauled backwards into Jared's lap.  Like it's nothing, like he's weightless.  His back is pressed tight against Jared's chest, his legs draped over Jared's thighs and spread wide, his head lolling back on Jared's shoulder.</p><p>'You broke the rules, baby, what should I do to punish you?' Jared rumbles in his ear, nose nudging against the side of Jensen's face, fingers stroking lightly across Jensen's stomach.</p><p>'Didn't break the rules,' Jensen argues, voice as languid as his body, eyes closed.  'You <i>were</i> inside me.'</p><p>He feels Jared chuckle behind him.  'Hmmm, alright, sweetheart, I'll give you that one.  So...how should I reward you then?'  His hand drops to Jensen's half-hard dick, gathering the copious amounts of pre-cum leaking from the tip, and starts stroking.  'Do you want me to fuck you, Jensen?  Split you open on my cock, fill you up so full, you can barely even think past this room, this bed.  Beyond my cock inside you.'</p><p>Jensen moans and tilts his hips up into Jared's hand.  'Please...'</p><p>Jared doesn't answer, but his other hand does come up to start teasing Jensen's nipples, so Jensen can't exactly complain.  That is, until he feels something slick prodding at his opening, and even his orgasm-scrambled brain can see the math here doesn't add up: if Jared's got one hand curled lazily around Jensen's dick, and the other's playing with Jensen's nipples...</p><p>His eyes snap open on a gasp as whatever it is slides painlessly inside him, slick and smooth and too thin to stretch him much, instantly seeking out his prostate and stroking over it.  'Oh god...'</p><p>'I prefer "Oh, Jared",' Jared's amused voice whispers in his ear before he bites down gently on Jensen's earlobe.  Jared shifts so he can spread Jensen's legs open even further and Jensen's toes curl against the sheets as another vine - that's the only thing they can be, because it's just him and Jared here.  Him, Jared...and Jared's forest - presses inside him beside the first.  </p><p>It should freak him out, he should be shoving Jared away and running out of here as fast as his legs will carry him, but he isn't.  No, the only issue he has with it is that he can't quite decide whether he wants to push up into Jared's fist or press down onto the vines thrusting inside him.  They both feel incredible, and if Jensen's completely honest with himself, the <i>dirtyfilthywrongness</i> of it all only makes it hotter. </p><p>It isn't until a third and fourth tendril have wormed their way inside him, leaving him slick and open and so hard he feels like he's about to come out of his skin, that Jensen finally says, 'Stop.'  And remarkably, everything does.  The hand on his dick <i>and</i> the vines moving inside him.</p><p>'Baby?' Jared asks, hand leaving Jensen's nipples to stroke through his hair.  </p><p>'Don't...don't want to come without you inside me,' Jensen explains.  'Need you, Jared...need you now.'</p><p>Jared curses under his breath, and the vines instantly slide away, seconds before Jensen's shoved backwards onto the bed.  Finally back where they started, only Jensen's significantly more desperate now than he was then, and well past the point of feeling any shame as he spreads his legs wide for Jared to settle in between.  'Fuck me, Jared.  Make me yours.'</p><p>Jared doesn't need to be asked twice, and in the blink of an eye, he's lining his dick up with Jensen's slick opening and pushing inside in one hard thrust.  Jensen's cry of pleasure is instantly swallowed up by Jared as he blankets Jensen's body and captures Jensen's lips with his own.  Setting up a hard, almost brutal pace that has what's left of Jensen's brain turning to mush as he tries to keep up. </p><p>It doesn't last long, unsurprisingly, given how much Jared's been keeping him on edge for the last thirty minutes - Hour? <i>Day</i>?  Jensen honestly doesn't know - and the way Jared's pounding into him, taking what's his.  Not to mention the way Jared's looking at him: dark and intense and devouring him with his eyes just as much as he is with his body.  All it takes is one particularly powerful thrust against Jensen's prostate to send him tumbling over the edge, crying Jared's name loud enough that it echoes through the forest outside.</p><p>Jared follows him soon after, mouth on Jensen's neck, hands gripping his thighs.  They lie there tangled up in one another, breathless and sated, for so long that Jensen's beginning to think Jared's just going to stay in him all night.  Which he decides is fine by him, he likes how full he feels, how <i>owned</i>, and he doesn't think twice before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.</p><p>Sadly, Jared clearly has other plans, and Jensen makes a discontented, sleepy noise when Jared pulls out of him a few minutes later.  But Jared just kisses him softly and says, 'You'll thank me in the morning.  Sleep well, love.'</p><p>And Jensen does.</p><p>******</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>